Vie & Mémoires d'Elizabeth Darcy
by June Ode
Summary: Le jour des funérailles de sa mère, Rosalie Darcy va faire la découverte d'un journal. Journal dans lequel sa mère, Elizabeth Darcy, a noté tous les événements marquants de sa vie. Elle découvrira les joies mais aussi les peines de sa mère, ses combats, ses victoires et ses défaites...
1. Préface

_Bonjour à tous, c'est un plaisir pour moi de revenir sur ce site après plus de deux ans d'absence. J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. _

_Evidemment les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen. J'ai décidé de me basé sur le livre original mais aussi sur le "Journal de Mr Darcy" d'Amanda Grange. _

_J'espère que cette préface vous plaira...Ce n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche ! _

**Préface**

« Vous devriez aller à son chevet, je crains que ce ne soit la fin... »

Les mots du docteur résonnent en moi, mais je ne parviens pas à en saisir le sens. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là, si vite ? Comment son état s'est-il dégradé si vite ? C'est tout simplement impossible ! Il y a un mois, elle gérait encore toute sa maisonnée d'une main de maître. Et là, un simple rhume avait eu raison d'elle, son état s'était dégradé très vite, comme si elle ne souhaitait plus vivre.

« Rose...Vient, elle a besoin de nous »

La voix de mon frère me tira de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Ensemble nous gagnâmes la chambre de ma mère où le reste de notre famille proche se trouvait déjà. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous pûmes constater qu'effectivement son état avait encore empiré.

Les rideaux ont été clos, l'air de cette chambre est lourd, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai peine à reconnaître cette chambre, autrefois si accueillante, si gaie. Aujourd'hui, elle est triste, sombre, morbide...

Je n'ose regarder ma mère, je sais que ce que je vais voir va me briser le cœur.

« Mes enfants... »

« Ne parle pas maman, garde tes forces, tu vas en avoir besoin pour te rétablir ! »

« Mon petit Léo... toujours si optimiste...non cette fois c'est la bonne... je le sens...mais... Mais ne pleurez pas...ne soyez pas triste... la vie est ainsi... moi... »

Je ne pus retenir mes pleures voir ma mère ainsi m'anéantissait littéralement.

« Non, Rose, reprit-elle, ne pleure pas … Je pars retrouver votre père...Il me manque tant... Nous veillerons sur vous de là haut, tout ira bien... »

« Nous avons encore besoin de toi maman, Pemberley aussi... »

« Léopold, Rosalie... approchez »

Mon frère et moi prîmes place de chaque côté de notre mère, si affaiblit, si maigre...Elle qui avait toujours été pleine de vie, drôle, obstinée...Aujourd'hui elle abandonnait, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle laissait tomber. Ses yeux n'avaient plus cet éclat qu'iles avaient autrefois. Malgré les obstacles que la vie avait mis devant elle, elle s'était toujours relevée, elle avait toujours gardé cette hargne, cette volonté de vivre et de savourer la vie comme elle venait. Ce matin, dans cette chambre tout cela avait disparu. Cette femme dans ce lit, n'était plus que l'ombre de ma mère...

« Léopold, tu es prêt à diriger Pemberley... Reste fidèle à ce que ton père et moi t'avons enseigné, soit juste, généreux avec ceux qui t'entourent et ceux qui te demanderont leur aide, ne ferme jamais ta porte... Rosalie, tu es si belle ma fille... Reste telle que tu es, embrasse tes enfants pour moi, éduque les du mieux que tu pourras, ne perd jamais espoir...Je vous aime. »

En sentant son corps se détendre, je sus que c'était fini... Mes larmes redoublèrent, mon frère perdit également son sang-froid.

Trois ans après son époux, Elizabeth Darcy, ma mère, venait de s'éteindre à l'âge de 68 ans.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fiançailles

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fiançailles**

« Rosie il est temps... »

« Oui tante Jane, encore quelques minutes. »

Ma mère allait rejoindre mon père aujourd'hui. Son corps venait juste d'être transporté hors de la chambre. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas à quitter cette chambre. Cette chambre où j'avais tant vécu.. Je ne pouvais pas me remémorer toutes les fois où j'avais rejoint mes parents dans leur lit quand j'étais enfant.

Ce temps était bel et bien révolu... Machinalement, je rangeai quelques papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau. J'ouvris le tiroir pour les ranger et c'est à cet instant que j'aperçus un livre que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. La couverture était en cuir rouge, et n'avait pas l'air très abîmée, comme s'il avait été très peu ouvert. Je le pris dans mes mains et l'ouvrit.

« _Vie et Mémoires d'Elizabeth Darcy _»

J'étais stupéfaite, je ne savais pas que ma mère avait mit par écrit sa vie. Quand avait-elle prit le temps d'écrire cela ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle toucher mot à personne ?

« Rosalie ! » Me héla mon frère.

Je pris le livre avec moi et sortis de cette chambre qui ne me rappelait que trop de souvenirs.

La cérémonie fut très belle, émouvante, déchirante... Le seul réconfort que je trouvais était de savoir que là où elle se trouvait elle devait être bien, heureuse, avec papa.

Le reste de la journée fut pénible, pleine de fausses politesses, de fausses condoléances... Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce monde, de toute cette mascarade.

Le plus discrètement possible j'allais m'enfermer dans ce qui avait été ma chambre d'enfant et ouvrit le livre écrit par ma mère.

_« Vie et Mémoires d'Elizabeth Darcy »_

**7 Octobre **

Jamais je n'aurai cru écrire un journal intime, mais j'ai tellement de choses en tête, tellement de sentiments qui se mélangent, dire que je suis euphorique ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme !

D'ici quelques semaines c'est officiel, je serai Mme Darcy. C'est incroyable, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit de peur de me réveiller et de m'apercevoir que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination ! J'ai l'impression d'être comme toutes ces jeunes écervelées qui ne savent pas se contenir. J'espère que tenir ce journal m'aidera à me canaliser, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, hors de question de mettre Mr Darcy dans l'embarras.

Il est tellement attentionné, respectueux, généreux, intelligent, intéressant.. Quelle chance j'ai ! Et puis, je dois avouer qu'il a d'autres qualités... c'est un homme, grand, bien bâti, avec des yeux et des mains incroyables. Rien que d'y penser mon cœur s'emballe, et je sens mes joues chauffer... Il faut vite que je me reprenne.

Je peine à croire qu'il a vraiment renouvelé sa demande. Madame Elizabeth Darcy... Décidément je ne m'y fait pas, c'est si étrange.

Si vous aviez pu voir la tête de mes sœurs ! Et ma mère ! Je crois que ses pauvres nerfs l'ont lâché et qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'en remettre !

« Toi et Monsieur Darcy ! Mais cet homme passe sa vie à dénigrer tout ceux qui l'entoure ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Maman, vous le savez bien ! J'ai appris à connaître Mr Darcy et je peux vous assurer qu'il est l'opposé de ce que vous pensez. Il est tout sauf orgueilleux. »

« Si tu en es certaine...Mais permet moi d'en douter... Heureusement qu'il a dix mille livre de rente ! »

« Maman ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Peu importe. Deux filles si bien mariées ! Pour l'amour de Dieu Lizzie notre famille est bénie ! Il faut qu'on organise au plus vite un séjour à Londres pour vous trouver un trousseau à toi et Jane. Va vite voir ton père ».

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit espérant obtenir un peu de tranquillité, ce fut peine perdue. Kitty déboula en hurlant presque :

« Lizzie est-ce vrai ? Vas-tu vraiment épouser Monsieur Darcy ? »

« Oui Kitty. Pourquoi tout le monde a tant de mal à y croire ! soufflais-je »

« Il est tellement plus fortuné que nous Lizzie, c'est inespéré. Mais ne vas-tu pas être malheureuse avec un tel homme ? Il est si... guindé ! »

Je souris aux termes employés par ma jeune sœur. Il était claire qu'elle ne voulait pas me heurter et qu'elle avait choisi ses mots avec le plus de soin possible. J'en fus surprise et reconnaissante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kitty, j'ai appris à connaître la véritable nature de Monsieur Darcy. Il sera très bien pour moi. »

« Ma parole ! Tu es amoureuse ! »

Je rougis, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma sœur qui se mit à glousser. Avant qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions qui auraient pu me mettre dans l'embarras, je m'échappai.

Le voyage à Londres fut fixer pour la semaine suivante. Nous devions partir le 13 et revenir le 20. La date de nos deux mariages fut fixer au 28 du même mois. Tout cela était étourdissant.

Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy arrivèrent en début d'après midi. Puisque le temps était pluvieux nous restâmes enfermés toute la journée. Comme à leur habitude Jane et son fiancé étaient dans leur bulle, à discuter de on ne sait quoi, mais ils avaient l'air bien, plus amoureux que jamais.

Ma mère ne cessait de babiller sur les mariages à venir, sur le travail qu'elle allait à voir, les réceptions à organiser, les toilettes à préparer. Sur la jalousie que cela allait entraîner auprès du voisinage. J'essayais de l'écouter, de la canaliser pour éviter qu'elle importune trop mon fiancé.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous mes filles, mais deux mariages en une fois, c'est une sacrée charge de travail, mes nerfs ne vont pas y résister pour sûre. »

« Tout va bien se passer Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, pas besoin d'une robe hors de prix. Jane non plus, j'en suis convaincue. »

« Si je peux me permettre Mme Bennett, je serai ravi d'aider autant que ce faire ce peux, dans la limite de ce qui est convenable et sans vous offenser naturellement »

J'étais ébahis par cette tirade, jamais Darcy n'avait adressé une phrase aussi longue à ma mère. Elle même parut surprise.

« Merci Monsieur, nous n'avons peut être pas votre fortune, mais nous avons assez pour payer le trousseau de nos filles ! »

J'étais estomaquée.

« Maman ! Mr Darcy n'avait que de bonnes intentions en proposant cela, il ne voulait pas nous offenser. » m'écriai-je.

Ma mère ne répondit pas et s'adressa à Kitty et Mary. De mon côté je m'approchai de Mr Darcy qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« Veuillez excuser ma mère, elle est parfois... très... maladroite »

Il sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez chère Miss Bennet, je sais que votre mère ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais je vous promet d'essayer de remédier à cela. Cependant, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, les affaires m'appellent à Londres. Par conséquent, après la soirée de ce soir, je devrais partir. »

« Oh.., très bien. »

Bien que j'essayai de le cacher, mon désappointement n'échappa pas à mon interlocuteur.

« Je suis navré, je crains ne pas avoir le choix. Mais je promet de venir vous voir dès que vous serez à Londres ».

« C'est un minimum Monsieur Darcy ! »

Cette dernière remarque le fit rire. Le reste de l'après midi fut paisible. Alors que je me changeai une de nos servantes frappa à la porte.

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur Darcy a souhaité vous faire parvenir ceci, en espérant que vous le porterez ce soir. »

Je pris le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un ruban blanc. Il était magnifique, soigneux, brillant, chic. C'était une élégante attention, j'en fus touchée. Personne ne m'avait jamais rien offert sans qu'il y ait une occasion spéciale.

Aux alentours de 18h les invités pour la soirée qui devait officialiser nos fiançailles arrivèrent. Je descendis les escaliers accompagnée de Jane. Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley saluaient les invités tout en guettant les escaliers.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air très détendus » m'amusai-je

« Ne te moque pas d'eux Lizzie, je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Tout ces regards qui vont être sur nous, ces commérages... »

« N'écoute pas ces langues de vipères Jane ! Toi et moi savons ce qu'il en est réellement. Nous savons que nos sentiments sont vrais, que nous faisons des mariages d'amour, peu importe ce que les gens vont dire. Et puisqu'il est impossible de les empêcher de parler, autant s'habituer tout de suite à faire abstraction. »

« Comme d'habitude tu as raison ma chère Lizzie. »

Arrivées en bas des escaliers nos fiancés nous accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

« Je savais que ce ruban vous irez à merveille, vous êtes splendide. » Murmura mon fiancé.

« Merci pour ce beau compliment et pour ce ruban, il est magnifique. »

« Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les environs... » avoua-t-il embêté.

« Ne vous en faite pas Mr Darcy, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Vous apprendrez rapidement que je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui exige toujours plus de cadeaux, toujours plus clinquant et provoquant. »

« Je sais tout cela, mais il va falloir vous y faire. Je compte bien vous gâter autant que cela ce peu. »

Je n'eus pas le loisir de lui répondre puisque nous fûmes interrompu par Sir William Lucas qui venait nous présenter ses sincères félicitations.

« Quel beau couple vous faite là, quelle belle alliance ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ».

Je le remerciai, tout comme mon fiancé. Il avait l'air si fier, si heureux. Son visage était moins tendu qu'auparavant. Même si évidemment il n'était pas très à l'aise, il avait l'air moins renfermé qu'il y a quelques mois. Personnellement je me sentais insignifiante, comme si je ne méritais pas un tel bonheur, un tel homme. Malgré mes dire devant Jane j'étais également terrifiée par le regard que la société allait poser sur nous. Je savais qu'à Longbourn ça ne serait que commérages, jalousies et spéculations sur la façon dont je m'étais accaparée un tel homme. Mais une fois à Londres ? Une fois dans le cercle de Mr Darcy, comment allais-je réagir ? Allais-je me tenir convenablement, assez dignement ? Je mourrais de honte si je devais lui faire honte. Je chassais ces pensées de ma tête pour le moment, nous n'en étions pas là.

Lorsque la soirée fut finit Mr Darcy prit congés. Même si je savais que nous n'allions être séparés que quelques jours je savais qu'il me manquerait. J'avais compté passer plus de temps avec lui. Il me fallait attendre une longue semaine avant de pouvoir le revoir.

**8 octobre**

Mr Bingley vient d'arriver, Jane est toujours sur son petit nuage. Moi au contraire, je suis seule, je n'ai pas pu me soustraire aux bavardages incessant de ma mère. Je prends sur moi en ne cessant de me dire que d'ici peu je n'aurai plus à supporter cette cacophonie permanente.

**14 octobre **

Enfin je suis à Londres ! Je n'ai pas pu écrire avant, mère m'a littéralement monopolisé. Comme Jane a passé son temps avec Mr Bingley c'est moi qui ai dû rédiger toutes les lettres d'invitations pour nos mariages respectifs.

J'ai reçu une lettre de Charlotte avant hier. Cela fait du bien d'avoir du soutien et quelqu'un qui est réellement heureux pour nous.

_Ma chère Elizabeth,_

_Quelle bonne nouvelle, quelle bonheur pour vous cela doit être ? C'est une très belle alliance que vous allez faire là. Je dois néanmoins te faire part de ma stupeur. Toi qui disais que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Te connaissant je sais que tu n'aurais pas accepté cette offre sans l'aimer un minimum. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Puis-je avoir des détails ?_

_Pardonne moi si je te paraît trop curieuse, ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre si tu n'en a pas l'envie, mais je meurs de curiosité je dois l'avouer. _

_Mais fais attention Elizabeth, Lady Catherine de Bourgh est dans une telle fureur ! Tant et si bien que je pense que nous allons venir loger chez mes parents quelques jours, le temps qu'elle se calme. Comme ça, nous serons déjà sur place pour vos mariages. Je pourrais t'aider à la préparation si tu le souhaite, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, et pour Jane aussi. Je t'en prie félicite là de ma part, elle mérite ce bonheur._

_Dans l'attente de te lire,_

_Bien à toi,_

_Charlotte Collins_

Sa lettre paraissait sincère, c'est réconfortant. En revanche, je ne fus pas surprise le moins du monde de la fureur de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Pauvre Darcy !

Nous étions à peine installés à Londres que Mr Darcy se présenta rue Gracechurch.

« Mr Gardiner, Mme Gardiner je suis enchanté de vous revoir »

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous Mr Darcy, nous allons faire appeler Elizabeth, elle est à l'étage avec Jane et Mme Bennet. »

Nous descendîmes dès que possible au salon où nous prîmes une collation. Mr Darcy nous invita à la réception qu'il donnait le soir même à son domicile. L'invitation fut étendu à mon oncle et ma tante ce qui me réjouit grandement. Il semblait que l'affection qu'il portait au couple depuis notre voyage dans Derbyshire n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite réception avec les personnes les plus proches. Georgianna sera là, le colonel Fitzwilliam ainsi que Charles et ses sœurs. J'aimerai également vous présenter Sir Georges Hopkins et sa fille Miss Edith Hopkins. Sir Hopkins était très proche de mon père, nous avons conservé des liens étroits depuis son décès. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Merci. »

« Mme Bennet, ma demande va sûrement vous paraître inconvenante, mais puis-je avoir un entretien avec Miss Bennet en privé. Ce ne sera pas long j'en fait le serment. »

Ma mère accepta sa demande rapidement sa demande. Mr Darcy s'approcha de moi et me tendit son bras. Je l'acceptai avec joie et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le petit vestibule jouxtant le salon.

« Excusez moi si je vous paraît chevaleresque mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous et je souhaitai un peu d'intimité pour vous l'offrir. »

« Mais il ne fallait pas. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais besoin de rien ! »

« Encore une fois Mlle Bennet je me dois d'insister, je tiens beaucoup à vous offrir ce présent, et je serai offusqué si vous deviez le refuser. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déplaire Monsieur. »

Après un bref sourire il me tendit un petit écrin qu'il avait dans sa poche.

« Je serai très honoré si vous acceptiez de la porter. Elle appartenait à ma mère. En tant que ma future épouse je pense qu'elle vous revient de droit »

J'ouvris l'écrin et découvrit une bague magnifique en or, surmontée d'un diamant élégamment sculpté.

« Mr Darcy c'est trop... Je ne sais quoi dire... » J'étais vraiment troublée, jamais je n'avais eu quelques choses d'aussi cher entre mes mains. Cette bague était sublime. De plus, la valeur sentimentale qu'elle avait la rendait encore plus importante.

« Lorsque nous sommes seul vous pouvez m'appeler Fitzwilliam, ma douce Elizabeth »

Je rougis de plaisir lorsqu'il me la passa au doigt. Il garda quelques instants mes mains dans les siennes. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Doucement il s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant, après tout il s'agissait de mon futur époux, et ce baiser fut très chaste mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Mon dieu quelle image je devais refléter ! En tout cas, il ne dit rien s'éloigna de moi et nous rejoignîmes le reste de la famille au salon.

« Lizzie cette bague a dû lui coûter une fortune ! Elle est sublime ! » s'exclama Jane lorsqu'elle vit la bague.

« Il dit qu'elle appartenait à sa mère. »

« Cela ne fait que la rendre plus précieuse, commenta Jane, je n'en ai jamais douté mais Mr Darcy est très amoureux de toi pour te faire un présent pareil avant même la célébration du mariage ».

« Je le pense aussi, et j'espère pouvoir lui prouver la même chose un jour prochain. »

« Tout ces événements ne t'angoissent-ils pas Lizzie ? Pour ma part je suis terrifiée ! Et si nous n'étions pas à la hauteur ? Et puis, une fois mariée, nous devrons accomplir notre … devoir conjugal... Nous sommes si inexpérimentés dans ce domaine. Jamais personne ne nous a parlé de cela, alors comment sommes nous censés savoir ? »

Je lis dans les yeux de ma sœur une panique totale. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant de lui répondre, car toutes ces questions, je me les posai aussi. Mais à ce moment précis Jane avait besoin de moi, elle avait besoin que je sois forte et que je la rassure.

« Jane...Je te rassure moi aussi je me pose un tas de questions. Mais tout va bien se passer, nous ne sommes pas plus bêtes que les autres. J'espère que mère pourra répondre à une partie de ces questions avant le grand jour. »

Nous finîmes de nous préparer en silence, méditant chacune de notre côté. Nous arrivâmes à la maison de Mr Darcy et nous fûmes émerveillés par tant de grandeur et de splendeur.

« Oh ma fille, dire que cette maison t'appartiendra bientôt ! Je suis si fière ! » s'exclama ma mère. « Regardez moi la grandeur de cette porte, et toutes ces fenêtres ! »

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre mon fiancé nous accueillis chaleureusement, ce qui d'ailleurs sembla surprendre ma mère.

« Vous êtes, comme à votre habitude, ravissante Mlle Bennet »

« Et vous, très élégant Mr Darcy » souris-je.

A peine entré dans le salon, nous fûmes pris d'assaut par les sœurs de Mr Bingley :

« Mlle Elizabeth Bennet, cela fait très longtemps, trop longtemps ! Si je ne m'abuse des félicitations s'imposent. Qui aurait cru qu'une telle chose se produirait ? »

« Merci du fond du cœur, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois un tel événements auraient été improbables, mais que voulez vous Mlle Bingley... Mais Dieu sait ce qu'il fait, il met sur notre route les personnes qui contribueront à notre bonheur » répondis-je en souriant.

« Si vous le dites ! Que pensez vous de cela Mr Darcy ? »

« C'est inattendu mais cela me rend plus heureux que je ne l'est jamais été. Elizabeth est vraiment la personne qui me fallait. »

Si la mâchoire de Caroline avait pu se décrocher elle l'aurait fait à coup sûre à ce moment précis. De mon côté j'étais fière de mon fiancé. Fière de sa répartie mais aussi enchantée par une telle réponse ! Le connaissant, il n'aurait rien dit qu'il n'eut pensé. Ce genre de propos me remplissaient de joie.

Nous nous excusâmes auprès des sœurs Bingley et je pus aller saluer Charles qui était déjà en pleine discussion avec Jane et ma mère.

« Melle Bennet puis je vous présenter mon ami Mr Georges Hopkins et sa fille ? » Me demanda Fitzwilliam.

Je me retournai et saluai le-dit ami. Georges Hopkins n'était pas très grand, légèrement dégarni, et il portait une moustache grisonnante.

« C'est une joie de faire votre connaissance Melle Bennet, Fitzwilliam nous a tellement parlé de vous ! »

« En bien j'espère ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune demoiselle, il ne tarit pas d'éloge lorsqu'il parle de vous. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que sa fille, ne m'avait pas adresser un mot. Elle avait l'air renfermée, comme si elle n'était pas heureuse d'être là. Peut être était-elle timide. Depuis ma mésaventure avec mon futur époux, je me méfiais des jugements trop hâtif. Néanmoins c'est un comportement étrange qu'il me faudrait éclaircir.

Ce fut ensuite le colonel Fitzwilliam qui vint me féliciter. Sa compagnie était toujours aussi agréable, je restai un bon moment à discuter en sa compagnie. Le reste de la soirée fut très agréable et c'est avec beaucoup de regret que nous dûmes rentrer rue Gracechurch.

**18 Octobre**

Je n'ai pas pu écrire avant tellement le temps m'a manqué. Ces derniers jours ont été très remplis. Entre les différents essayages, les moments passés avec Mr Darcy et les réceptions je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Bien que j'eus dans un premier temps beaucoup d'appréhension, les réceptions se passèrent bien. Elles se déroulaient en général dans un cercle restreint d'amis. Nous voyons par conséquent toujours les mêmes personnes mais cela me convenait tout à fait. Je n'étais pas prête à être jetée dans le grand bain de société londonienne.

Malgré la politesse assurément forcée de Melle Bingley leur compagnie me fut supportable. Sûrement grâce à la présence permanente de ma sœur et de nos fiancés respectifs.

Néanmoins, l'attitude de Melle Hopkins ne changea pas, elle resta très distante, voire froide avec moi. N'y tenant plus, je finis par poser la question au colonel Fitzwilliam

« Je ne crains que Melle Hopkins vous envie et vous tiens pour responsable de l'échec de ses projets matrimoniaux. » Rit-il.

« Ah... pauvre Melle Hopkins, peut être devrait-elle aller se consoler avec Melle Bingley ! »

« Melle Bennet ! » S'offusqua faussement le colonel

« Je me doutais que notre mariage susciterai des jalousies, des incompréhensions, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait autant de jeune fille qui couraient après Mr Darcy »

« L'argent attire beaucoup de jeunes personnes qui souhaitent s'assurer un bon avenir financier et une bonne place dans la société »

« Colonel vous savez que... »

« Que ce n'est pas vos motivations ? Me coupa-t-il, Oui je le sais rassurez vous. Mais vous allez vite découvrir je le crains que nous sommes très peu à penser ainsi. »

« Oui, je ne suis pas dupe à ce point ! »

Ce faisant je regardai Melle Hopkins du coin de l'oeil, tentant de découvrir dans son comportement un geste qui la trahirait. Mais, il apparut, qu'elle fut très bien élevée et très douée dans ce qui est de cacher ses intentions et émotions.

« Melle Bennet, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants » me demanda mon fiancé.

Je pris le bras qu'il m'offrait et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la terrasse.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue ? » me dit-il sérieusement. Si sérieusement que j'en fus surprise.

« Déçue par quoi Fitzwilliam ? »

« Eh bien, de cette maison, de mon entourage proche... Bientôt tout ceci fera parti de votre quotidien, il est, à mon humble avis, indispensable que vous vous y sentiez bien. »

« Cette maison est très agréable, elle n'est pas aussi jolie que Pemberley, mais rien n'est comparable à Pemberley ! Vos amis sont également très sympathiques, bien que trop de prétendantes sont présentes à mon goût ! » souris-je.

« De prétendantes ? Que voulez vous dire Elizabeth ? »

J'adorai quand il m'appelait ainsi, mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait tellement bien.

« Eh bien j'ai ouïe dire que Melle Hopkins ne voit pas notre mariage d'un très bon œil, cela contrarierai ces propres plans d'après ma source »

« Je n'en savais rien, je vous prie de m'excuser si cela vous a incommodé » s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

« Fitzwilliam ne vous excusez pas ! Cela ne me gêne pas tant que je suis certaine de votre affection envers moi. »

« C'est plus que de l'affection. Je vous aime et je vous promet toute ma fidélité ma chère Elizabeth. »

Sur ces dires il me prit la main et la baisa tendrement. J'en rougis de plaisir.

« Peut être devrions nous rejoindre les autres, une absence trop prolongée pourrait être mal interprétée ».

Ces jours à Londres furent parmi les meilleures de ma vie jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne doutais pas à cet instant que d'autres jours, tout aussi fantastiques allaient suivre.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette période de fiançailles. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre, le grand jour ! _

_A bientôt. _

_Ode _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Wedding Day

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, cela me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plaît ! _

_J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Wedding Day **

**27 Octobre **

Demain c'est le grand jour. Avec Jane nous venons de terminer nos derniers essayages de robes. C'est très excitant, mais aussi terrifiant. Demain, je quitterai définitivement le cocon familiale. Je serai officiellement la nouvelle Mme Darcy et tout ce que cela implique. D'ailleurs à ce sujet maman nous a fait la leçon à moi et Jane :

« Mes filles, demain vous deviendrez des femmes et il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Surtout concernant le devoir conjugal. »

Elle fit une pause pour constater son effet, et elle ne fut pas en reste ! Jane rougit et moi, je fixais obstinément mes pieds.

« Une fois mariée, vous allez devoir, non seulement vous occuper de la maison, organiser les réceptions, gérer le personnel, car Dieu seul sait qu'avec des maris pareils vous allez avoir tout un tas de personnes à vos ordres. Mais ce dont je voulais vous entretenir concerne surtout le devoir conjugal. Il va de soit que vous devrez vous plier aux... aux exigences de vos époux respectifs. Ce n'est pas quelques choses de très agréable, mais sachez que si vous êtes suffisamment docile, cela vous paraîtra moins pénible. Votre priorité mes filles est d'engendrer au plus vite un héritier, cela devrait satisfaire pleinement vos maris et leur famille. Est-ce bien claire ? »

Ma sœur et moi répondîmes par l'affirmative.

« Bien. Demain est un grand jour pour notre famille, je suis heureuse mes filles. Trois filles mariées ! Quelle chance ! Encore est-il, à mon avis, dommage que Lydia ne puisse pas venir … C'est la seule qui sera absente. Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait adoré, si seulement le métier de son mari leur avait permis de venir. Ah ce cher Whickham »

« Maman vous savez bien que c'est impossible. D'autant plus si on prend en considération les relations de Monsieur Darcy et de Monsieur Whickham. » lui rappelai-je.

« Oui...Oui, bien entendu... Néanmoins c'est dommage, cela me contrarie fortement. »

Sur ces paroles elle nous envoya nous coucher, afin d'être, « resplendissante pour le grand jour ». Toute la maison était en ébullition. Personnellement je me sentais étourdit par tant de monde, tant de gestes, de bruits, de préparation. J'étais épuisée et pressée que tout cela soit enfin derrière moi. Pas que je regrette ma décision d'épouser Fitzwilliam, bien au contraire, mais je commençai à me lasser de tout ce tapage autour de nous.

Darcy et moi nous sommes moins vu cette semaine, trop pris l'un et l'autre par les préparatifs du mariage. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec lui, que l'on puisse discuter comme on le souhaitait, sans chaperon, sans jugement de la société, juste lui et moi. Je savais que Jane allait me manquer, mais l'amitié qui liait mon futur époux à Mr Bingley nous assurait de nous revoir rapidement dans le futur, ce qui était rassurant.

Le dernier repas en famille eut une saveur particulière. Mère comme à son habitude ne cessait de parler, et de se plaindre sur tout et rien à la fois. L'église pas assez grande, les invités trop nombreux, l'absence de Lydia, le prix de nos trousseaux, les commérages du voisinage, à nouveau l'absence de Lydia, c'était épuisant. Concernant mon père il était plus silencieux mais posait régulièrement son regard sur Jane et moi, une pointe de nostalgie dans les yeux.

« Jane, Lizzie, pourriez vous venir me voir dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller vous coucher s'il vous plaît »

Une fois mon père sorti de la pièce nous nous regardâmes avec Jane. Elle aussi devait se demander en quelle honneur notre père voulait nous parler. Ce n'était pas le rôle du père de s'entretenir avec ses filles la veille du mariage.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à notre mère, Kitty et Mary nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque.

« Ah Jane, Lizzie, enfin vous voilà ! Entrez mes filles. Je voulais vous voir avant demain afin de vous souhaitez bonne chance. Vous avez toutes deux trouver des maris très différents mais qui je pense feront votre bonheur. Vous allez me manquer. Avec votre départ je ne vais plus entendre quoique ce soit de senser dans cette maison ! »

« Oh papa, vous viendrez nous voir ! » M'exclamais-je

« Moi, je serai à Netherfields alors vous n'aurez pas loin à aller. » ajouta Jane

« Merci, mes filles. Maintenant allez vous coucher ! »

...

« Pauvre père ! » me lamentais-je

« Oui, il avait l'air très triste, je dois t'avouer que cela me brise le coeur » soupira Jane

« Il s'en remettra Jane, et puis nous allons le revoir rapidement. Surtout toi ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit Lizzie. »

« Bonne nuit »

En rentrant dans ma chambre je me pris le temps de la contempler. Que de souvenirs j'avais dans cette chambre. Elle était très simple, dans les tons beiges, assez neutre, mais c'était ma chambre, mon cocon, et c'était ma dernière nuit ici. Et si Pemberley ne me plaisait pas ? Je savais que c'était une maison immense, grandiose, très bien décorée, mais est-ce que j'allais réussir à me sentir chez moi ? A recréer ce cocon que j'allais laisser ici ?

Qu'est ce que je racontais ! Évidemment que j'allais bien m'y sentir ! Fitzwilliam serait avec moi et il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ferait tout pour que je me sente le mieux possible à Pemberley. Et puis, peu importe le logis tant que je serai avec lui. C'est sur ces agréables pensées que je m'endormis.

**28 octobre **

Mon Dieu que la journée a été éprouvante ! Mon mari et moi faisons une halte dans une petite auberge. Nous allons y passer la nuit, puis nous reprendrons la route demain. Nous sommes attendus à Pemberley demain pour le déjeuné.

Je profite de l'absence de mon époux pour poser noir sur blanc le récit de cette journée inoubliable.

Tout à commencer ce matin, aux première lueurs de l'aube...

« Debout mes filles ! Dépêchez vous de vous lever, c'est une grande journée et vous devez être parfaite »

Un réveil pareil, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier. J'avais l'impression que je m'étais endormie seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes avant de me rappeler quel jour on était et pourquoi ma mère m'avait offert un tel réveil.

Je me levai et rejoint le reste de la famille pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

« Dépêchez vous mes filles ! Vous devez vite aller vous préparer ! Ne mangez surtout pas trop, il serait dommage que vous ne puissiez plus rentrer dans vos robes ! Ne serait-ce pas un comble Mr Bennet ? »

« Oui ma chère, à n'en pas douter. Mais laissez les tranquille un moment, ces instants sont peut être les seuls qui seront à peu près calme aujourd'hui. »

« Du calme ! Du calme ! Qui voudrait être au calme un jour comme aujourd'hui ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Je souris. Bien qu'épuisante ma mère allait me manquer, son exubérance surtout. Mary et Kitty étaient encore couchées, en tant que demoiselles d'honneur elles avaient le droit à quelques minutes de plus de sommeil.

Une fois le petit déjeuné prit Jane et moi nous rendîmes dans la chambre de nos parents. C'était la plus grande et donc la plus pratique pour se préparer. Ainsi une de nos domestiques serait préposée à la coiffure et l'autre à l'habillage. Jane fut la première à être coiffée. Ses cheveux avaient été délicatement relevés et des boucles avaient été faite de part et d'autres de sa tête ainsi que sur quelques mèches qui restaient sur sa nuque. Des perles avaient été disposées dans sa coiffure c'était tout simplement magnifique.

Pour ma part c'est Hillary qui s'occupa de moi. J'enfilai délicatement ma robe. Elle était blanche resserrée au niveau de la poitrine, avec un jolie décolleté qui mettait parfaitement ma poitrine en valeur. Les manches étaient longues, tout en dentelle, très bien travaillées. C'était simple, sobre mais tellement élégant ! J'espérai de tout mon cœur que cette robe allait plaire à mon fiancé.

Un collier en diamant, offert par Fitzwilliam la veille, fut ajouté à la toilette, ainsi que ma bague de fiançailles.

Une fois prête Jane et moi échangeâmes nos places et je fus coiffée, sensiblement de la même façon que ma sœur aînée, au détails près que je n'avais pas de perles dans les cheveux mais le ruban également offert par mon futur époux au début de nos fiançailles. En un mois, il m'avait décidément bien trop gâté, mais comment lui dire non ? Comment refuser de tels présents offerts de si bon cœur ? Impossible.

La robe de Jane n'était pas identique à la mienne. Le décolleté était différent, plus carré que le miens. Mais c'était également très jolie. C'était un robe à manche longue tout en soie, également blanche. C'était très élégant. La simplicité de cette robe la rendait sublime, j'étais convaincue que Mr Bingley serait fort impressionné. Lorsque j'en fis part à ma sœur, elle me retourna le compliment.

Un collier de perle fut ajouté à sa tenue ainsi que sa propre bague de fiançailles.

« Oh mes filles vous êtes parfaite ! Quelle bonheur, je savais que je n'avais pas fait des filles aussi jolies pour rien ! Que je suis heureuse ! Vos sœurs sont prêtes, enfilez vos capes et mettez vos chapeau et nous y allons. Deux filles mariées ! »

Je ne pense pas que mère allait s'en remettre de si tôt ! Ses pauvres nerfs étaient tellement sollicités ces derniers temps que les deux mois d'hiver restant ne suffiront pas à les soigner.

Nos chapeaux étaient également d'une grande simplicité, agrémentés seulement par des feuilles d'orangers, signe de virginité.

Mary et Catherine étaient très élégantes. Avec Jane nous avions demandé qu'elles aient des robes roses poudrées. C'est une couleur qui leur allait très bien.

Arrivées devant les portes de l'église mon pouls s'accéléra, et je vis Jane pâlir à mes côtés. Nous y étions. L'église était pleine à craquer, et nous fûmes informés que nos fiancés étaient déjà là, trépignant d'impatience.

Après un temps qui me parut affreusement long, mon père vint nous chercher. Mary et Kitty sortirent les premières et s'avancèrent dans l'allée annonçant notre venue. J'attrapai le bras gauche de mon père et Jane le droite.

« Courage mes filles ! Courage... »

Je pris une grande inspiration, alors que Jane tremblait de peur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de l'église, tous se retournèrent pour nous regarder. Je relevai la tête, et nous avançâmes doucement. Je vis que presque tout Meryton était là. Je rendis chaque sourire, espérant qu'il soit le plus naturel possible.

J'aperçus Charlotte, elle me fit un immense sourire. Sa condition ne se voyait pas encore, heureusement, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu venir et cela m'aurait attristé. Mr Collins était à ses côtés, sérieux comme à son habitude.

La colère de Lady Catherine De Bourgh ne s'était pas apaisée tant et si bien qu'elle et sa fille n'avaient pas daigné nous faire l'honneur de leur présence aujourd'hui. D'un côté j'en étais soulagée. Lady Catherine aurait été capable de tout gâcher et de faire de cet instant de bonheur un véritable cauchemar. Mais de l'autre côté, j'étais attristée, je savais que Fitzwilliam était attaché à sa tante malgré ses défauts, il devait probablement souffrir de cet absence.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth, qu'elle soit présente ou pas, je vous épouserai » m'avait-il rassuré. Mais il ignorait que ce n'était pas cela qui me chagrinait. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas être celle qui sèmerait la discorde au sein de la famille Darcy... J'espérai secrètement que cette situation s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Je continuai d'avancer, j'aperçus Mr Hopkins et sa fille. Alors que le père avait l'air vraiment heureux d'être là, la fille arborait un air plus contrarié. Je ne m'attardai là dessus, peu m'importai les sentiments de cette personne. Surtout aujourd'hui !

Enfin je vis Fitzwilliam. Il était magnifique dans son costume. Très élégant, très beau. Je ne voyais que son dos mais je pouvais deviner qu'il était tendu. Cela me fit sourire, il était bon de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule intimidée par ce moment.

Au premier rang sur la gauche il y avait Georgianna, accompagnée du colonel Fitzwilliam. Tout deux, très beaux, me firent signe, je leur répondis discrètement par un hochement de tête. Il y avait également Mr et Mme Philips ainsi que mon oncle Gardiner et son épouse. Tout deux étaient réellement heureux pour nous. C'était également les moins surpris de ce mariage. Dès notre séjour dans le Derbyshire ma tante avait vu claire dans le jeu du maître de Pemberley. Néanmoins elle avait laissé faire le temps, sans manifester son avis, ce dont je lui étais fortement reconnaissante.

Sur la droite il y avait les sœurs de Mr Bingley ainsi que Mr Hurst. Alors que Louisa affichait un visage neutre, il était claire que Caroline ne prenait aucun plaisir à être ici, bien au contraire. Pourtant, Fitzwilliam m'avait informé de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas si mal réagi, mais j'étais convaincue qu'intérieurement elle ne se réjouissait pas le moins du monde de ce double mariage. Mais je m'en fichai éperdument, c'était même assez jouissif de la voir fulminer ainsi. Ce n'était pas un sentiment très charitable, mais tant pis.

Enfin, notre père nous donna à chacun de nos époux. Lorsque mes yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Fitzwilliam j'oubliai tout le reste. Malgré son air sérieux, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et d'amour. Une fois encore je rougis et lui sourit. J'allais être heureuse avec cet homme je le sentais au plus profond de mon être.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa rapidement, comme dans un rêve. Au moment où le prêtre nous déclara officiellement mari et femme je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement. Enfin ! J'étais officiellement Mme Elizabeth Darcy.

Une fois sortie de l'église nous nous dirigeâmes une dernière fois vers Longbourn, une collation avait été prévue avant que nous prenions la route. Quant à Jane et Bingley, ils n'avaient que quelques lieux à parcourir, dans une heure ou deux elle serait dans sa nouvelle maison, alors que moi il me fallait attendre demain avant de revoir Pemberley. Malgré cela je ne l'enviais pas. Je crois que Fitzwilliam n'aurait pas supporter d'habiter aussi près de Longbourn, et Pemberley était un domaine si beau que cela valait bien quelques heures d'attentes supplémentaires.

« Êtes vous heureuse Elizabeth ? » Me demanda mon époux alors que nous étions dans la calèche qui nous emmenait à Longbourn.

« Plus que je ne pourrais jamais réussir à l'exprimer. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Dieu que j'aimais ces moments où il n'y avait que nous et où nous pouvions nous embrasser comme nous le souhaitions.

« Votre toilette est des plus ravissante, j'ai rarement vu une jeune mariée aussi jolie ! »

« Rarement ? Cela signifie-t-il que vous trouviez d'autres femmes plus belle que la votre ? »

« Ne me taquinez pas ! Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas mon intention de sous entendre de pareils propos ! »

« Je crains que vous alliez devoir vous habituer aux taquineries Mr Darcy » ris-je

« Alors soit, amusez vous comme bon vous semble Mme Darcy, même si cela signifie que vous deviez rire de moi. »

Une fois à Longbourn nous allâmes féliciter Jane et Bingley

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Jane ! »

« Et moi dont ! Que vous allez me manquer Lizzie, promettez moi d'écrire souvent. »

« Le plus possible je vous le promets. Et puis, j'espère vous voir à Pemberley rapidement. Vous verrez, c'est une demeure magnifique. »

« Si Charles est d'accord ce sera avec un réel plaisir que nous viendrons. J'ai tellement entendu parler de ce domaine, qu'il me tarde de le voir de mes propres yeux. »

Nous fûmes ensuite séparés et submergés par les félicitations, plus ou moins sincères d'ailleurs. Mais peu m'importai, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'être égoïste et de savourer mon bonheur sans tenir compte de qui que ce soit.

Le moment de partir approcha. Comme à son habitude ma mère nous fis bruyamment part de sa tristesse à l'idée de nous voir quitter le foyer.

« Oh ma très chère Lizzie, rien que de penser que tu vas habiter si loin de moi me brise le cœur ! Écris moi souvent et, dès que ton père sera décidé nous viendrons vous voir ! Avec 10 000 livres de rentes, Mr Darcy doit avoir un très beau domaine. Mon Dieu que tu es riche ma fille ! Je suis si fière. »

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas répondre à de tel propos. Heureusement Fitzwilliam était occupé à arranger les derniers préparatifs pour le départ, il n'avait donc rien entendu. En effet, Georgianna ne devait pas rentrer avec nous à Pemberley. Elle allait séjourner quelques temps près de la mer, sous l'autorité du colonel Fitzwilliam.

« J'écrirai maman, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Heureusement que Jane va s'établir à Netherfield ! Je pourrai la voir plus souvent ! »

Pauvre Jane...

« Si vous êtes prête Mme Darcy, il est temps de partir. » m'informa mon époux.

Je me dépêchai de faire mes adieux à mes sœurs ainsi qu'à mon père, qui paraissait réellement affecté par mon départ. Pauvre papa...

« Ma chère Lizzie, vous allez cruellement me manquer mon enfant. »

« Vous serez toujours le bienvenue à Pemberley papa. »

« Ma femme dit vrai, ne vous sentez pas gêné de venir quand bon vous semblera. Vous serez toujours le bienvenue. » ajouta mon mari.

Je souris. Leur relations s'était fortement améliorée depuis le début des fiançailles, mon père avait appris à le connaître et vis versa. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient beaucoup à présent, s'étant découvert le même goût pour la lecture et la politique.

Le trajet jusqu'à la première halte me parut extrêmement rapide. En effet, mon époux entrepris de commencer à m'expliquer les différents aspects de Pemberley. L'histoire de cette demeure me passionna. L'anxiété me reprit alors. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Lorsque j'en fis part à Fitzwilliam, il me rassura immédiatement en me disant qu'il suffisait que je sois moi-même et tout se passerait bien. Sa certitude et son air serein me rassura.

L'auberge était jolie, pas très grande mais chaleureuse. Cette nuit, comme la tradition l'exige je ne dormirai pas avec mon époux. En effet, il me fallait attendre notre première nuit à Pemberley. Le fait d'y repenser m'affola, le discours de ma mère me revint en mémoire et je paniquai. Il fallait que je me calme, que je dorme. Cette journée a été très forte en émotion.

**OoO**

Je m'arrêtai là dans ma lecture. Je savais que ma mère et mon père s'aimaient réellement et passionnément, mais de lire ce journal, être témoin des émotions de ma mère était tout simplement irréel !

Il était déjà tard, alors je pris le parti de continuer ma lecture plus tard. J'attendais des visiteurs demain, il fallait que je sois présentable et non le visage cerné par une nuit sans sommeil.

**OoO **

**29 Octobre**

Dieu que le voyage m'a parut long ! J'étais tellement pressée d'arriver que j'avais l'impression que nous n'avancions pas !

« Vous êtes bien agitée aujourd'hui Mme Darcy » sourit mon époux.

« Ne vous moquez pas Fitzwilliam ! Vous connaissez mes sentiments et mon empressement »

« Je ne me permettrai certainement pas de me moquer. Vous me voyez d'ailleurs ravi de vous voir si impatiente d'arriver à votre nouvelle demeure. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, je pris la décision de poser une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

« Allons nous toujours nous vouvoyez et nous appeler si formellement ? »

« C'est à votre guise. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à t'appeler Elizabeth lorsque nous sommes seule ou en famille. »

Je notai le tutoiement au passage, ce qui me ravi.

« J'aimerai assez oui. Merci Fitzwilliam. »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à Pemberley je m'extasiai devant le paysage. Même en hiver le domaine était féerique. Tous les domestiques de la maison étaient présents sur le pas de la porte pour nous accueillir.

Le stress monta, et si ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Pire ! ne me respectaient pas ? Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Mon mari du sentir mon angoisse car il me prit doucement la main et la malaxa pour me calmer.

« Tout va bien se passer mon amour. »

Sur ces paroles il descendit de la voiture et annonça, Mme Elizabeth Darcy son épouse. Je descendis à mon tour et fis face aux personnels devant moi. Ce n'était pas l'hostilité qui dominait dans leurs yeux, mais plus de la curiosité. Il fallait que je fasse mes preuves pour gagner leur confiance, je le savais. Mais les mots de Fitzwilliam me revenaient en tête, si je m'appliquais et m'investissais comme il le fallait, je réussirai à faire fonctionner cette maison.

Nous montâmes les escaliers doucement et mon époux me murmura :

« Bienvenue chez vous Madame Darcy. »

S'ensuivit une rapide visite, Fitzwilliam m'avait fait comprendre que Mme Reynolds me montrerait plus de choses le lendemain. Il finit la visite par ma chambre.

« Elle n'a pas été rénovée, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez l'agencer et la décorer à votre goût. Sentez vous libre d'y faire tous les aménagements que vous souhaitez. »

« Merci pour cette délicate attention. Cette chambre est très belle et la vue est à couper le souffle. »

« S'agissant de votre garde robe, j'ai pris la liberté de commander quelques tenues, mais si vous en souhaitez d'autres ou si celles-ci de vous plaisent pas, vous êtes également libre d'en commander de nouvelles. »

« Fitzwilliam c'est trop ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Nous avons déjà parlé de cela Elizabeth, je vais vous gâter comme je l'entends. Peu m'importe vos jérémiades »

« Vous êtes impitoyables !»

« Je peux être très têtu effectivement... »

On frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille assez grande et bien en chair, blonde aux yeux vert.

« Ah ! Entrez Chelsea. Elizabeth, laissez moi vous présenter votre femme de chambre Chelsea. Elle vient tout juste d'être embauchée. Elle vient d'une bonne famille, j'espère qu'elle saura vous convenir. »

« J'en suis persuadée. Souris-je. Bonjour Chelsea, je suis Elizabeth Darcy »

C'est la première fois que me présentais ainsi et cela me fit drôle, mais je gardais cette réflexion pour moi.

« Je vais vous laissez vous préparer à présent. Le repas sera servi d'ici une heure. »

Chelsea m'aida à me dévêtir et me fit couler un bain. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je me plongeai dedans. Je repensai à ces derniers jours, ils avaient étourdissant, mais quelle joie j'éprouvai !

De la baignoire j'apercevais un bout du parc, c'était fantastique. Je commençai à peine à mesurer la chance que j'avais d'être la maîtresse d'un tel domaine. Mes pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Jane. Elle devait avoir pris en main Netherfields maintenant, j'espère que la cohabitation avec les sœurs de son époux allait bien se passer. Pauvre Jane, supporter Caroline et être si près de Longbourn... Quelle chance j'avais ! Je me promis de lui écrire dès le lendemain.

Une fois lavée, Chelsea me présenta plusieurs robes convenant au dîné. C'était des robes d'une grande beauté, neuves et de grande qualité, cela se voyait dès le premier coup d'œil. J'aurai voulu mettre une de mes anciennes robes, mais de peur de vexer mon époux je choisis une des robes qu'il avait choisi pour moi. Je pris la plus simple, elle était verte pâle, cintrée à la taille et le décolleté dégagé, les manches courtes en dentelle. Chelsea me coiffa différemment certes de ce qu'Hillary avait l'habitude de me faire, mais c'était également très beau. Elle me fit deux petites tresses de chaque côté qui se rejoignaient sur le derrière de ma tête. Le reste de mes cheveux formaient un chignon reposant élégamment sur ma nuque.

« C'est très joli, merci Chelsea, vous avez des doigts en or. »

« Merci Madame »

Une fois prête j'allai rejoindre mon époux, il m'attendait déjà dans la salle à manger.

« Mme Darcy, vous êtes tout à fait ravissante. Je savais que cette robe vous mettrez en valeur »

« Merci pour ce présent. »

Il s'inclina et nous passâmes à table. C'était bizarre lui et moi, seuls, attablés à cette grande table, chacun à un bout.

« Fitzwilliam, je sais que ce n'est pas la tradition et que ça va vous paraître peu convenable mais lorsque nous sommes seuls ne serait-il pas mieux de dîner côte à côte ? »

Il finit sa bouchée et réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

« Effectivement, c'est une requête peu convenable qui changerait déjà une longue tradition dans cette maison. Néanmoins, il est indéniable que les choses ont changé et que cela me plaît. Par conséquent votre requête est acceptée Mme Darcy, j'en informerai le personnel dès le repas terminé. »

Je ris de ce formalisme.

« Ne vous moquez pas Elizabeth, je fais des efforts je vous promets ! » s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

« Je le sais et je trouve cela adorable ! »

Je rapprochai ensuite mon assiette de la sienne et nous discutâmes un long moment, même une fois notre repas terminé.

…

Je suis actuellement dans ma chambre, prête pour la nuit. Si ma mère disait vrai mon époux devrait me rejoindre d'ici quelques instants. Mon cœur s'emballe, l'angoisse me gagne. Et si je ne le satisfaisait pas ? Si j'étais tétanisée et incapable d'accomplir mon devoir ? Ne rien connaître de tout cela me paralysait totalement. J'entends ses pas dans le couloir, cette fois j'y suis...


	4. Chapitre 4 : La nouvelle Mme Darcy

_Bonjour ! _

_Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la publication ! La vérité c'est que j'ai été très prise par la lecture. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose il fallait que je connaisse la fin avant de me remettre à écrire. _

_Veuillez m'excuser. Sans transition aucune, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle Mme Darcy**

_J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver en lisant la suite du carnet de ma mère. Mais j'étais en même temps excitée. D'un côté son histoire me captivait, c'était incroyable ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et puis, cette jeune femme était tellement loin de l'image que j'avais de ma mère. _

_C'était une grande Dame ma mère, sûre d'elle, respectée de tous. En lisant ce journal je découvrais une jeune fille passionnée, pleine de doutes, d'espoir. Le contraste était saisissant. On peut dire que la vie ne l'a pas épargné... Je mis ces obscures pensées de côtés et continuai ma lecture._

_._

**OoO**

**30 Octobre**

Ne serait-ce que repenser à la nuit que je venais de passer me faisait rougir. Rougir de gêne et de plaisir. Cette nuit a été la meilleure de toute ma vie, rien à voir avec l'affreuse description que ma mère m'en avait fait.

Évidemment, dans un premier temps ce ne fut pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit. Mais je reste certaine que ce sera de mieux en mieux, il ne peut en être autrement. J'ai ressenti des choses inexplicables cette nuit. Des choses que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir, c'était une incroyable expérience. Je ne sais pas si c'est convenable mais j'ai hâte que nous réitérions l'expérience !

Fitzwilliam s'est montré très doux et patient avec moi, prêtant une grande attention à mon confort. Il m'avait dénudé petit à petit afin que je sois le moins gêné possible. Bien entendu c'était affreusement gênant, mais au moins, il avait tenté de réduire ce sentiment.

Dans ses bras j'avais eu la sensation d'être la plus belle créature de la terre. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour moi et tellement agréable.

Il faut que je cesse de me remémorer cela, je suis perturbée rien que d'y penser... De plus, Fitzwilliam m'attend pour le petit déjeuner, il faut que je me dépêche.

.

**31 Octobre**

J'étais tellement épuisée hier soir que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire. La journée fut très éprouvante, physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement.

Lorsque je suis descendue dans la salle pour rejoindre mon époux, il était déjà attablé, un café à la main, le journal dans l'autre.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, Mme Darcy, vous êtes ravissante ce matin. »

« Merci »

Je m'installai face à lui et aussitôt un domestique vint me servir.

« Est ce que Madame désir autre chose ? »

« Non, merci. C'est parfait pour le moment »

Une fois le domestique sorti je commençai à manger. C'était délicieux ! Je notai qu'il fallait que je félicite le cuisinier ultérieurement. Jamais je n'avais pris un petit déjeuner si bon.

« Quel est le planning de la journée ? »

« J'ai quelques affaires à voir avec mon régisseur. Ensuite comme j'ai pris un peu de retard dans ma correspondance il faut que je rattrape cela. Et pour finir je me rendrai aux écuries pour voir les nouveaux chevaux qui sont arrivés la semaine passée. »

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas beaucoup de temps pour votre épouse... »

« Elizabeth..Je.. »

« C'était une boutade Fitzwilliam, je me doute bien qu'il faut que tu t'occupes du domaine avant que nous partions en lune de miel. » « Tant que nous abordons le sujet, ne veux-tu pas me dire où tu m'emmèneras? »

« Que ne comprends-tu pas dans la phrase : la destination est une surprise ? » s'exaspéra-t-il faussement.

« Pas même un indice ? » tentai-je.

« Non. »

Un silence s'installa entre nous, mais ce n'était pas gênant, bien au contraire.

« Quand Georgianna nous rejoindra-t-elle ? »

« Au moment des fêtes de Noël. Elle arrivera avec le Colonel Fitzwilliam, et elle restera avec nous, jusqu'au jour de notre départ pour la destination secrète. »

« Bien, je suis impatiente de la revoir. »

« Elle aussi je n'en doute pas. »

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, Fitzwilliam s'approcha de moi et me tendit son bras que je pris avec ravissement. Il profita de ce petit rapprochement pour m'embrasser doucement la tempe.

Une fois arrivés sur le perron nous contemplâmes quelques instant le paysage qui s'offrait à nous. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que j'étais désormais la maîtresse de ce magnifique domaine. La pelouse était encore humide de la rosée du matin et le soleil était à peine levée. Les couleurs de l'automne étaient sublimes. Tous les arbres n'avaient pas encore perdu leur feuilles, elles étaient orangées, voire presque rouge à certains endroits. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Si une chose était certaine c'est que je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue, peu importe la saison.

« C'est ici que je vous quitte. Mme Reynolds se tient à votre disposition quand vous serez prête pour commencer votre initiation à la bonne tenue de Pemberley. Je sais que vous allez exceller ! »

Sur ces mots il me fit un baise main et sortit de la maison.

Une telle confiance en moi me troubla. D'un côté cela flatta mon orgueil, mais de l'autre c'était affreusement stressant, car sa déception serait double si je venais à échouer, ou du moins si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Je repensai brièvement à toutes ces personnes de la haute société londonienne qui allaient sûrement attendre mon premier faux pas pour s'en réjouir. Je n'avais pas de mal à imaginer que Lady Catherine De Bourgh et Caroline Bingley seraient en tête de liste avec sûrement tout un tas de commères autour d'elles, avides de ragots et pleines de méchanceté.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes angoisses prendre le dessus. Je pris donc la décision d'écrire à Jane et à ma mère.

J'allais donc m'isoler dans le petit bureau attenant à ma chambre afin de rédiger mes lettres en tout tranquillité. Toutes deux seraient ravies d'avoir de mes nouvelles, surtout de savoir que nous étions bien arrivés et que jusqu'ici tout allait bien. J'en profitai pour questionner Jane sur sa nouvelle vie, savoir si elle supportait les sœurs de son époux ainsi que la proximité de notre mère. Je résistai néanmoins à l'envie de lui faire part de mes doutes sur ma capacité à diriger Pemberley.

.

En fin de matinée, je fis appeler Mme Reynolds qui me rejoint dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tard.

« Madame à besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai que vous commenciez à m'expliquer comment les choses se passent et s'organisent dans la maison. Ainsi que le rôle que je devrais jouer. »

« Bien Madame. Puis-je vous poser une question ? Dans le but évidemment de vous guider au mieux dans vos fonctions. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Allez-y je vous en prie. Ne vous sentez jamais gênée de me poser des questions. »

« Merci. Connaissez vous l'ampleur de la tâche que vous allez devoir accomplir ? »

Cette première question me prit au dépourvu et m'intrigua. Je me demandai en effet, où elle voulait en venir.

« Eh bien.. je sais que ce doit être beaucoup de travail... »

« En effet. Combien y'avait-il de domestiques chez vos parents ? »

« Quatre... »

Elle ne parut pas étonnée le moins du monde, signe qu'elle devait avoir eu vent de mon origine. Bien au moins, j'étais fixée sur ce sujet.

« Bien alors nous allons tout reprendre depuis le départ. Car la gestion de Pemberley n'a rien avoir avec ce que vous avez vécu auparavant. Je vous conseil de prendre des notes Madame. Au moins dans un premier temps. Je vais vous détailler les bases, une fois que vous serez familiarisée avec les us et coutumes de la maison vous pourrez y mettre votre touche personnelle si vous le désirez. Est-ce que cela vous conviens ? »

« O..Oui très bien. Vous avez toute mon attention. »

Cette femme m'impressionnait. Autant la première fois que je l'avais rencontré elle m'avait paru douce, discrète, fière de son emploi, dévouée. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais ajouter : déterminer, sûre d'elle et impressionnante. J'avais l'impression d'être la domestique et qu'elle était la maîtresse de cette maison. Bon si on regardait bien les faits, elle avait vraiment dirigé cette maison depuis le décès de la précédente Mme Darcy.

J'attrapai ma plume et une feuille et commençai à prendre des notes sur les recommandations de Mme Reynolds.

.

Nous fîmes une pause à l'heure du déjeuné. Je demandai alors si mon mari serait présent pour le repas et on me répondit par la négative. Il allait manger avec son régisseur. Une pointe de déception me traversa, j'avais tellement envie de lui raconter ma matinée, de lui dire tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre ces dernières heures, mais il me faudrait attendre.

Je me fis servir le déjeuner dans mon bureau. Après tout, si Fitzwilliam n'était pas là, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de manger toute seule dans l'immense salle à manger. De plus, la vue que m'offrait mon bureau était nettement meilleure.

Une fois mon plateau vide, je pris l'initiative de relire les notes que j'avais prise lors de mon entretien avec Mme Reynolds quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était incroyable. Ce n'était que le début mais la quantité d'informations étaient déjà conséquente. J'eus encore une pensée pour Jane... Vivait-elle la même chose que moi ? Ma sœur me manquait déjà affreusement...Et ce n'était que le début. Si tout se passait comme prévu je ne la reverrai que pour Noël. Noël, que par ailleurs j'allais devoir organiser.

Encore une fois je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse me gagner. Mon Dieu, il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler cela. Si Fitzwilliam s'en apercevait il allait très certainement s'inquiéter, et je ne voulais pas cela.

Je passai une partie de l'après midi à découvrir le reste de la maison, histoire de me familiariser avec les lieux le plus vite possible. En fin d'après midi je commençai à accomplir quelques tâches simples que Mme Reynolds m'avait confié pour la journée. En tête de liste le menu pour la semaine. Je descendis donc aux cuisines et rencontrai la cuisinière.

C'était une femme petite et fluette, tout le contraire des clichés concernant les cuisinières. Je pris soin de la congratuler pour le petit déjeuner du matin, elle parut réellement satisfaite, bien qu'elle ne se départit pas de son air méfiant. Puis nous abordâmes le sujet pour lequel j'étais là. Certaines de mes idées avaient l'air de lui déplaire néanmoins elle n'en dit rien.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je voulus faire une surprise à mon époux. Je pris donc quelques fruits et du pain que je fourrai dans un panier, et partis en direction des écuries. J'enfilai une cape, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir, et pris le chemin Est menant aux écuries.

Au bout d'un moment je finis par apercevoir l'écurie. Là encore, je constatai que la famille Darcy n'avait pas fait dans le sobre. Jamais je n'avais vu une écurie aussi grande et si majestueuse. En m'approchant j'entendis des bruits, un cheval hennissait et des hommes tentaient apparemment de le calmer.

J'aperçus enfin mon époux. Il avait ôté sa veste et retroussé ses manches. Il était vraiment très beau, même dans l'effort physique il gardait cette prestance qui lui était propre. Avec l'aide du palefrenier ils finirent par arriver à calmer ledit cheval. Je choisis ce moment pour faire connaître ma présence.

« Elizabeth ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je comptais te faire une surprise ! »

« Eh bien c'est réussi. » sourit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi, attrapant sa veste au passage.

« Que voulais-tu ? »

« Passer un peu de temps avec mon époux. Tu n'es même pas rentré manger ce midi ! »

« Je suis désolé Lizzy, mais ... »

Je le coupai aussitôt, je ne voulais pas d'excuse, je voulais juste passer du temps avec lui, sans le faire culpabiliser. Une fois qu'il eut compris cela, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lac où nous nous installâmes.

Ce moment fut tout simplement magique, il m'écouta attentivement et rit même lorsque je lui racontai le menu que j'avais ordonné pour le reste de la semaine.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? J'ai bien vu que la cuisinière avait un drôle d'air lorsque j'ai ordonné le menu. Mais que toi aussi tu te mettes à rire ! Enfin explique moi ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal Lizzy... Mais.. ce que tu as ordonné ne correspond pas vraiment avec nos habitudes culinaires... »

« C'est-à-dire ? Précise s'il te plaît ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Des pommes de terre sauce aux marrons ? »

« C'est un plat que nous avions régulièrement à la maison, et j'adorais cela ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous devez dénigrer mes idées... Je sais bien que je n'ai pas la même éducation que vous, ni les mêmes habitude alimentaires. Mais j'ai choisi quelque chose que j'aimais, et que je pensais que vous alliez aimer. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce choix et pas une seconde je n'ai pensé que vous vous moqueriez de moi sur ce sujet ! »

J'étais réellement vexée et en colère. Pas en colère après Fitzwilliam, mais après moi-même. Comment ais-je pu être aussi idiote en choisissant un plat si traditionnel, si … campagnard. Je savais que ce serait dur pour moi, mais je n'avais pas imaginer que même la confection du menu serait problématique. Quelle idiote je faisais.

Je me levai brusquement dans l'idée de rentrer et de me barricader dans ma chambre. Quelle honte ! Si ma mère savait ça... Ses pauvres nerfs ! Néanmoins je fus vite rattraper par le maître des lieux.

« Lizzy ! Attends ! »

En deux trois enjambés il m'avait déjà rattrapé.

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Excuse moi, ma réaction n'est pas digne d'un gentleman. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que ton ancienne vie pouvait te manquer et qu'avoir un plat familier pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux ici. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça, je voulais aussi te faire plaisir, avec un plat qui me plaît. »

« Et c'est une très bonne initiative, pardonne moi. »

Il caressa doucement ma joue, en me regardant intensément. Je sentis une boule se former dans mon bas ventre et les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent en mémoire. Je dus rougir car un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage.

Nous passâmes la fin d'après-midi à nous balader dans le parc. Il me fit découvrir ses endroits préférés ainsi que les anecdotes auxquels ils étaient rattachés. J'aimais ces moments de complicité où nous étions que tous les deux.

.

**1er Novembre**

Aujourd'hui fut tout aussi éprouvant qu'hier. Mme Reynolds a rallongé la liste des choses à savoir lorsqu'on est la maîtresse de Pemberley. Je crois que jamais je ne m'en sortirai, il faut pourtant que je persiste. Tout doit être parfait pour les fêtes de Noël et c'est dans moins de deux mois.

.

**2 Novembre**

Je n'ai pas vu Fitzwilliam de la journée il me manque. Mais il doit beaucoup travailler pour compenser le temps perdu lors de nos fiançailles et pour prendre de l'avance sur le temps qu'il n'aura pas lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Il va devoir s'absenter quelques jours la semaine prochaine...Ce n'est pas du tout une idée qui me plaît, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois accepter et me faire une raison. J'ai été bien sotte de croire qu'il allait rester tout le temps à mes côtés.

.

**9 Novembre**

Il est arrivé quelque chose de curieux aujourd'hui. Fitzwilliam est parti depuis trois jours et j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux domestiques que je n'aurai pas du entendre.

« Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que c'est une rescapée simplement motivée par l'argent ! »

« Je ne pense pas. Tu es dure avec elle, tu ne lui a même pas laissé une chance. »

« Je ne sais par quel subterfuge elle a réussi à berner le Maître mais c'est intolérable. Elle n'y connaît rien en gestion de domaine ! »

« D'après Mme Reynolds elle fait de son mieux. »

J'entendis l'autre ricaner. Bien que j'aurai dû me douter que de telles rumeurs allaient circuler, je ne pensais que cela aurait lieu sous mon propre toit ! J'étais indignée, mon orgueil était blessé. Il fallait que je trouve quelques choses, que je réagisse. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse dénigrer ainsi. Mais surtout il ne fallait pas que Fitzwilliam soit au courant. Il rentrerait dans une colère noire c'était certain.

.

**11 Novembre**

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai surpris cette conversation, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Mon époux doit rentrer dans deux jours. Il faut que le problème soit réglé d'ici là. Je ne dois pas prendre le risque que ces paroles arrivent aux oreilles de Darcy.

.

**12 Novembre **

L'inspiration m'est venue en lisant la lettre que j'ai reçu de ma mère ce matin.

.

_Ma chère Mme Darcy, (Mon Dieu ce que cela sonne bien!)_

_Tu me vois ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu vas bien. Évidemment que tu vas bien ! Qui serait malheureuse en étant la maîtresse de Pemberley ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que nous venions bientôt vous visiter avec ton père. J'insiste mais il recule sans cesse le moment de prendre la route. J'ai tellement hâte de voir ce bâtiment que tout le monde semble tant apprécier. _

_Jane est bien installée, même si je dois dire que la présence constante de Miss Bingley est plutôt contrariante. Comment peut-elle prendre les rênes de la maison si cette femme ne la laisse pas faire ! Pauvre Jane ! Avec son doux caractère elle n'ose rien dire, ce n'est pourtant pas faute de lui dire. Peut être pourrais-tu lui en toucher un mot. _

_Tout va bien à Longbourn, Kitty passe le plus clair de son temps à Netherfields ou chez les Lucas. Peut être pourrais-tu la prendre avec toi quelques temps ? Histoire qu'elle fasse des rencontres ! _

_Mary est fidèle à elle même. Elle ne prend pas goût aux bals et passe sa vie plongée dans les livres. C'est désespérant. J'ai beau lui dire de prendre exemple sur toi et Jane,rien n'y fait ! Si elle continue ainsi elle va finir vieille fille. _

_Oh, et il fallait que je te dise, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Lydia, elle devrait venir passer quelques jours à Longbourn ! Que je suis heureuse. La pauvre petite s'ennuie toute seule dans le Nord. Son cher marie est très pris par son travail et c'est un milieu où il y a beaucoup d'hommes et peu de femmes. Par conséquent, il est difficile pour elle ne nouer de nouvelles relations... Pauvre petite. _

_J'ai dû rappeler les domestiques à l'ordre à ce propos. J'ai entendu qu'à Meryton certains bruits courraient concernant cette pauvre Lydia. Qui à part nos domestiques auraient pu lancer de telles rumeurs ? Bien évidemment, personne ne s'est dénoncé. J'ai donc fait une remontrance à tout le monde ! Si tu avais vu leur tête ! _

_Répond moi vite concernant Kitty. _

_Maman_

_._

L'idée d'inviter Kitty à passer quelques temps avec nous était tentante. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien d'être encadrée comme il le fallait et de nouer des relations correctes. Elle tiendrait compagnie à Georgianna. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Fitzwilliam à son retour.

La façon d'agir de ma mère avec les domestiques me donna une idée. Je convoquai donc Mme Reynolds dans mon bureau.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mme Darcy ? »

« J'aimerai que vous convoquiez la totalité des domestiques cette après-midi dans la salle de bal. J'ai quelques choses à leur dire. »

« Bien Madame. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander s'il y a un soucis ? »

« Non. Tout va bien. Il s'agit des fêtes de Noël. Elles approchent à grand pas et je voudrais expliquer une seule fois mes projets. »

« Bien Madame. »

.

Avant de descendre dans la salle de bal je fis appeler Chelsea pour changer de tenue et faire une légère retouche de ma coiffure. J'avais compris une chose, si je voulais être la maîtresse de ces lieux il fallait que je me comporte comme tel. Par conséquent, je laissais tomber mes anciennes robes de jeune fille que j'appréciais tant, et enfilai une des robes offertes par mon époux.

« Pourrez vous empaqueter toutes mes vieilles robes s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien Madame, que dois-je en faire ensuite ? »

« Je souhaiterai les donner aux jeunes filles du village qui sont dans le besoin. »

« Bien Madame. »

.

Une fois prête je descendis dans la salle de bal. Tous les domestiques étaient présents, bien mis et bien ordonnés. Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai dans le discours que j'avais peaufiné toute la matinée et priai intérieurement pour que ma voix ne tremble pas.

« Bonjour à tous. Si je vous ai tous rassemblé aujourd'hui c'est pour faire une petite mise au point. Nécessaire, surtout avec les fêtes de Noël qui approchent à grand pas. Pour cela je vais avoir besoin de vous tous, de toute votre attention et de votre dévouement. Malheureusement je crains que ce dernier soit un point avec lequel vous avez un problème. »

A cette phrase certains regards se levèrent, tantôt intrigués, tantôt surpris. Je laissais planer quelques secondes le silence qui s'était installé avant de reprendre.

« Je sais que pour certains, me voir ici est difficile. Ils doivent me juger trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée et surtout trop intéressée par l'argent de mon époux. Certes je suis jeune, je confesse également être inexpérimentée dans la façon de gérer une si grande demeure. Mais en aucun je suis quelqu'un d'intéressée. J'aime mon époux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable de vous dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. Et la seule chose qui compte pour moi en ce moment c'est d'apprendre le plus rapidement possible à remplir mon rôle. Mon rôle aujourd'hui en tant que Mme Darcy est d'assurer la bonne gestion de cette demeure. De faire en sorte que tous les habitants, vous compris, et tous les invités à venir se sentent bien ici, qu'ils ne manquent de rien. »

Nouveau silence. Impossible de savoir pour moi si mon petit discours avait eu l'effet escompté. Seul le temps le dirait.

« Sans vous je ne pourrais pas accomplir cela. Les fêtes de Noël approchent à grand pas. Nous allons avoir beaucoup d'invités et je veux que ces fêtes soient les plus belles que Pemberley ait connu depuis des années. Aidez moi à remplir ce rôle. Pas pour moi, mais pour Pemberley... Pour Georgianna que vous adorez tous j'en suis convaincue... et pour Fitzwilliam... »

Toujours pas de réaction. Je les regardai tous un par un puis les renvoyai à leur travail alors que je retournais au mien.

* * *

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que pensez vous de la façon dont Lizzy gère sa nouvelle vie ? _

_A bientôt. _


	5. Chapitre 4 : A l'approche de Noël

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je suis assez fière de publier ce soir ce chapitre une semaine seulement après ma dernière publication. J'ai même pris de l'avance sur le prochain chapitre ! Ce fut une semaine très productive !_

_En revanche, concernant cette fiction je dois avouer que je suis un peu perplexe... Beaucoup de visites, et je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de venir lire mes écrits, mais pas de commentaires. Impossible pour moi de savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas, s'il y a des choses à améliorer. _

_Bref, j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A l'approche de Noël**

**.**

**10 Décembre **

Noël approche à grand pas, nous allons recevoir beaucoup d'invités pour l'occasion et tout doit être parfait. Même si je progressais de jour en jour, l'organisation de la maison restait encore quelques choses de très complexe pour moi.

Depuis mon petit discours devant les domestiques je n'avais plu entendue de bruits de couloir. Bien sûre cela ne signifiait pas que ces rumeurs n'existaient plus, mais au moins ils étaient plus discret. Je savais que gagner leur confiance et leur respect ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain, il faudrait un certain temps.

Lorsque Fitzwilliam est rentré de son voyage d'affaire nous avons tout deux définis la liste des invités. En tête de liste figuraient évidemment Georgianna, le colonel Fitzwilliam ainsi que Jane et son époux. J'étais absolument ravie de revoir ma sœur, elle m'avait tant manqué ! Ce qui m'enchanta moins fut que Caroline serait également de la partie. Je n'avais pas revu la jeune femme depuis le mariage. J'espèrai qu'elle serait dans de meilleures dispositions. Mes parents accompagnés de Mary, Kitty et (au grand désespoir de mon époux) Lydia.

Cette dernière était toujours en visite chez eux et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir repartir dans le Nord. Jane et Mère n'en pouvaient plus. Ma sœur, qui était la personne la plus patiente et généreuse qui soit, m'avait écrit « _je souffre d'écrire ces mots, mais Lydia est encore plus odieuse et imbue de sa personne qu'auparavant. Charles a failli perdre son sang froid l'autre jour. Elle ne montre aucune gratitude concernant notre hospitalité et frôle régulièrement l'impolitesse._ »

Pour que Jane écrivent ces mots c'est que Lydia devait plus que dépasser les limites ! Fitzwilliam c'était montré réticent à la recevoir au départ :

« Jamais Mme Whickam ne mettra les pieds dans cette maison ! Enfin Lizzy avez-vous oublié ce que son époux à fait à ma famille ? »

« Jamais je ne l'oublierai William ! Il en a fait tout autant avec la mienne ! Croyez vous que j'oublierai que c'est grâce à vous si l'honneur de ma famille est sauf ? Non ! Mais Lydia reste ma sœur. Vous savez très bien qu'il est impossible de lui fermer notre porte, surtout lorsqu'elle n'est pas en compagnie de son mari. »

« Mais s'il débarque à l'improviste ? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le bienvenue ici, il n'osera pas ! »

« Permettez moi d'en douter... Mais comme vous l'avez souligné, ne pas inclure votre sœur dans notre invitation manquerai à tout nos devoirs et à la bienséance. »

« Merci » J'accompagnai mon remerciement par un doux baiser.

.

**11 Décembre **

J'ai fait rafraîchir la chambre de Georgianna avant son arrivée. Les rideaux ont été lavés et secoués, les tapis et tapisseries changés, et le lit refait. J'avais pris l'initiative de commander une nouvelle parure pour son lit. J'espère que ça lui plaira. Elle devait être la première à arriver dans une petite semaine. J'avais hâte de l'accueillir et de profiter de sa compagnie à nouveau.

Le menu pour les festivités est enfin validé. Nous sommes restés dans le traditionnel pour la veille et le jour de Noël. Le plus compliqué avait été d'élaborer le menu pour les jours précédents et suivants Noël. Vu le nombre d'invités la cuisinière allait avoir énormément de travail. Il fallait donc élaborer un menu suffisamment élaboré pour qu'il fasse honneur à la maison mais pas trop sophistiqué pour que la chef ne meure pas sous la masse de travail. Nous avions déjà convenus que nous prendrions deux jeunes filles du village voisin pour porter main forte au personnel durant cette période.

Fitzwilliam est très peu présent en ce moment. Il veut que toutes ses affaires soient réglées et à jour pour être pleinement avec nous aux festivités. Je comprends tout à fait son point de vue, mais j'aimerai que mon mari soit plus à mes côtés, même si Mme Reynolds m'est d'une grande aide. Je pensais d'ailleurs lui commander un petit quelques choses pour Noël afin de la remercier. Je notai qu'il fallait que je demande l'avis de William.

Même le soir il était compliqué d'avoir un moment à nous deux. Nous partagions tous nos dînés ensemble où nous en profitions pour nous raconter nos journées, mais une fois dans la chambre, il m'arrive régulièrement de m'endormir avant qu'il ne m'ait rejoint.

.

**14 Décembre **

Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin. D'après Chelsea je travail trop. Mais elle ne comprend apparemment pas que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que tout soit parfait. C'est le premier Noël que je passe ici, tous m'attendent au tournant, il ne faut pas que je me rate.

.

**15 Décembre **

La journée d'hier a été compliquée. Les jeunes filles que nous avons embauchés pour la période sont arrivées. Il a fallu que je leur explique dans les grandes lignes le travail qu'elles allaient devoir accomplir.

J'ai passé ensuite en revue la serre, je voulais certaines fleurs pour décorer la table et la salle pour le réveillon de Noël. Le jardinier me montra quelques spécimens qui selon lui iraient parfaitement. En rentrant je ne me suis pas sentie bien, je pense que je vais aller m'allonger quelques instants en attendant que Fitzwilliam rentre pour le dîné.

**.**

**16 Décembre**

J'étais tellement épuisée hier que je ne me suis pas réveillée pour le dîné. Ce matin j'ai dû tenir tête à Fitzwilliam qui voulait faire quérir le médecin.

« Voyons Lizzy, laisse moi aller le chercher ! » implora-t-il

« Je vais bien Fitzwilliam ! »

« Tu parles, tu es toute blanche » dit-il de façon sarcastique.

« Je dois trop travailler... Je te promet de lever le pieds et de plus me reposer... S'il-te-plaît »

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! »

« ... »

« Elizabeth Darcy vous aurez ma peau ! C'est d'accord. Néanmoins si vous êtes de nouveau malade vous n'aurez plus le choix ! »

« Bien. »

.

**18 Décembre **

Je vais mieux, même si je ne me sens pas en pleine possession de mes moyens. Chelsea le voit bien mais elle ne dit rien. J'ai dû lui faire promettre de ne rien dire au maître des lieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que nécessaire. La fatigue plus le stress, ce n'est jamais bon je suis persuadée que tout redeviendra normal une fois cette période de Noël passée.

Georgianna est arrivée aujourd'hui, accompagnée du Colonel. Ce fut un réel plaisir de les retrouver. En deux mois, elle avait encore grandi, elle paraissait plus mature.

« Elizabeth, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour les changements que vous avez apporté à ma chambre. Elle est très jolie comme cela, la parure de lit est juste magnifique. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû ! C'est trop ! »

« Ce n'est rien Georgianna, je l'ai fait avec un grand plaisir. Votre pianoforte a été ré-accordé en début de semaine. J'espère que cela vous convient. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Elizabeth... Je suis trop gâtée ! »

« C'est que Fitzwilliam et moi considérons que vous le méritez. »

.

La soirée fut agréable, mon époux prenait un réel plaisir de retrouver sa sœur et son cousin. Elle nous raconta en détail son séjour chez le colonel, tout en promettant de nous montrer ses dessins dès le lendemain.

Après le dîné, je priai Georgianna de jouer du piano pour nous. Les deux hommes appuyèrent ma demande, et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Depuis cet été, elle avait encore progressé, je fis pars de ma réflexion à mon époux qui confirma avec fierté. Il avait élevé sa sœur comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

Alors qu'elle continuait à jouer, les hommes prirent un brandy tout en s'installant dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. De mon côté, je pris un livre.

« Fitz il faut qu'on discute ! Il est grand temps pour Georgianna de faire son entrée dans le monde vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Je relevai le nez de mon livre et regardai la réaction de mon mari. Il grimaça et prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Il est un peu tôt... Je suis d'avis qu'on attende encore un an ou deux. »

« Enfin, elle a dix-sept ans Darcy ! Tu ne pourras pas la garder pour toi indéfiniment ! »

« Je sais... Mais, elle est si jeune et si naïve. »

« Elle a beaucoup évolué depuis l'épisode avec Mrs Younge à Ramsgate. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera ce genre d'erreur une deuxième fois. »

« Les jeunes hommes peuvent parfois se montrer très imaginatifs lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser une dote ! »

« Et nous serons là pour la guider. La présenter au monde ne signifie pas l'abandonner dans cette jungle qu'est la société londonienne. »

« ... »

« De surcroît, avec Elizabeth à nos côtés, elle sera constamment encadrée. » plaida-t-il.

« C'est Georgie qui t'a demandé de plaider sa cause ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Elle aime la vie qu'elle mène. Mais je suis convaincue que si elle reste encore longtemps à l'écart il sera, par la suite, difficile pour elle de s'intégrer aux autres jeunes gens. »

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

« Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais garde bien en tête qu'il s'agit de son bien être, et non de ta tranquillité et ta santé mentale. »

Quelques temps plus tard Georgianna vint me demander de jouer du piano. Je déclinai poliment tout en promettant que j'en jouerai à un autre moment. Elle prit donc congés pour la soirée, et j'en fis de même peu de temps après. Néanmoins j'attendis patiemment que Darcy me rejoigne.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non je t'attendais. »

Il rit.

« Je me doutais bien que tu aurais écouté cette conversation ! Tu ne pouvais passer à côté d'une telle occasion. »

« Même si je n'avais pas voulu l'entendre je n'aurai pas pu. »

« Évidemment tu es d'accord avec mon cousin ? »

« Je pense que cela ferait du bien à Georgianna, l'aiderait à finir son développement. »

« ... »

« De surcroît, si nous gardons Kitty avec nous quelques temps, elles se tiendront compagnies. Et il va de soit que nous garderons un œil attentif sur elles deux. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais Kitty n'a pas empêcher votre dévergondée de sœur de s'enfuir avec la première canaille qui lui a fait de l'oeil ! »

« Allez vous donc toujours reparler de cette épisode ! » m'énervai-je.

A chaque fois, il remettait cette histoire sur le tapis. Bien sûre j'étais enchantée qu'il nous ait sauvé la mise, je sais aussi qu'il a fait cela pour moi et non pour ma famille mais Kitty n'avait rien demandé dans cette histoire ! Elle n'avait déjà que trop subi pour les erreurs de Lydia.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que même si Kitty avait imploré Lydia de ne pas s'enfuir, cette dernière l'aurait écouté ? Tout le monde à tendance à punir Kitty pour quelques choses qu'elle n'a pas fait ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Lizzy, je ne voulais ... »

« Je m'en fiche William. A chaque fois que vous en avez la possibilité vous rabaissez mes sœurs. »

« Jamais je n'ai porté un jugement négatif sur Jane. »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Eliz... »

« D'après Jane, Kitty a fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers mois. Elle a le droit d'avoir une chance ! Elle n'a pas à pâtir du comportement de Lydia. »

« Vous avez terminé ? »

« Oui » Soufflai-je. J'étais un peu honteuse de m'être ainsi emporté, mais l'injustice de la situation m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds. C'était la première fois que l'on se disputait ainsi depuis le mariage et je ne savais pas comment réagir.

« Bien. Nous en rediscuterons demain matin, lorsque vous serez calmée. En attendant, je pense que je vais dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit. »

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Dès que la porte fut refermée je me sentis affreusement mal. C'était non seulement notre première dispute mais aussi la première fois qu'il ne dormait pas avec moi. Mon lit me sembla alors affreusement vide et froid... Cette chambre trop grande. Sans que je ne me rende compte les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Même si je savais que je n'avais qu'une porte à franchir pour implorer Fitzwilliam de m'excuser, il est hors de question que je cède. Il s'agissait du bien être de ma sœur. Si je voulais que Kitty ait une chance dans la vie, il fallait la sortir de Longbourn et du manque de bienséance de ma mère.

Jane m'avait dit que Kitty avait demandé à plusieurs reprise à rester un peu à Netherfield avec eux, et que lorsque Mr &amp; Mme Bennett n'étaient pas là, la jeune fille se montraient sous un autre jour. Plus intéressante, plus posée. Elle voulait faire des efforts alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider ? C'était notre rôle à moi et Jane en tant que sœurs aînées, et bien mariées qui plus est ! Il était de notre devoir d'user de notre position pour aider au mieux notre sœur.

**.**

**19 décembre **

Cette nuit je n'ai presque pas trouvé le sommeil. Ce n'est que peu de temps avant que le soleil se lève que je réussis à m'endormir. Je fus réveillée au petit matin par Chelsea qui venait me préparer pour la journée.

« Avez vous mal dormi Madame ? vous êtes très pâle. »

« La nuit a été courte en effet. »

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, sûrement l'épuisement dû à cette nuit sans sommeil.

« Madame ! Dois-je faire quérir Monsieur ? Ou le médecin ? » S'inquiéta ma suivante.

Je respirai une bonne fois pour toute et tentai de me ressaisir.

« Non Chelsea. Merci, mais ça va aller, tout va très bien se passer. »

Elle finit de me coiffer en silence puis je descendis prendre le petit déjeuner, une boule dans l'estomac. Je redoutais la réaction de mon époux. Je savais qu'il pouvait se montrer froid et distant s'il le souhaitait... Jamais depuis nos fiançailles il avait agit ainsi à mon encontre, mais j'avais peur que ce vieux défaut refasse surface.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle Georgianna était déjà là, tout comme le colonel Fitzwilliam et Darcy. Je les saluai du mieux que je pus. Tentant de conserver un visage neutre, mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de ma jeune belle sœur.

« Elizabeth êtes-vous malade ? Pardonnez-moi mon audace mais vous avez une mine affreuse ! »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que mon époux releva la tête de son journal et me dévisagea.

« Elle dit vrai Lizzy. Asseyez vous. Je vais faire prévenir le médecin. » S'alarma-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. J'ai très mal dormi, mais tout va bien je vous le promet. » Je plongeai mon regard dans le siens pour lui faire passer le message. Je vis dans ces yeux qu'il était désolé et qu'il souffrait aussi de cette situation. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de notre dispute. Pas devant nos invités.

Le petit déjeuné se déroula normalement, sans inccident notable. C'était notre dernier jour de calme. Demain les habitants de Netherfields, de Longbourn ainsi que mon oncle et ma tante Gardiner arriveraient au cours de la matinée.

Toute la maisonnée était en ébullition. Je fis un dernier discours aux domestiques afin de leur rappeler l'importance des jours à venir. Pemberley devait être décoré aujourd'hui. Georgianna me proposa gentiment de m'aider dans cette tâche. Fitzwilliam me dit plus tard qu'elle avait toujours adoré décorer la maison au moment de Noël.

« Lizzy je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mes propos inadmissible d'hier soir. »

« Je n'aurai pas dû m'enflammer ainsi... J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Mais c'est ma sœur Fitzwilliam ! »

« Je vous comprend tout à fait, et vous avez raison. Nous proposerons de garder Catherine avec nous deux mois, soit jusqu'au moment de notre départ pour notre lune de miel. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oh William, vous êtes un époux fantastique ! » Je me jetai en même temps dans ses bras, tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Plus jamais vous ne dormirez loin de moi ! » Exigeai-je.

« Je t'en fais la promesse mon amour. Pour moi aussi ce fut l'une des pires nuit de ma vie. »

Je passai le reste de la journée le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Nous nous amusâmes beaucoup avec Georgianna à décorer toute la maison. Néanmoins, en fin d'après-midi nous étions épuisées ! Je fis servir le thé dans la véranda où nous nous installâmes pour nous reposer.

**.**

**20 Décembre**

Ma mère est arrivée.

Si dans un premier temps j'avais été extrêmement heureuse de les voir. A la fin de la journée j'avais déjà hâte que les fêtes de Noël soient passées et que nous retrouvions une maison calme.

Ils sont arrivés peu avant l'heure du déjeuner.

« Ma chère Lizzy, enfin vous voilà ! Que je suis contente d'être ici ! Quelle belle maison vous avez ! Je suis épuisée, le trajet est très long et affreusement inconfortable dans ces voitures ! Je suis certaine que les vôtres sont beaucoup plus confortables ! »

Une fois que ma mère eut fini son monologue je souhaitai la bienvenue à mon père, puis vint Kitty et Lydia.

« C'est jolie Lizzy, enfin ce ne doit pas être aussi chaleureux que là où mon cher Georges et moi vivons mais au moins vous devez avoir beaucoup d'argent. Je dois avouer que nos fins de mois sont parfois compliquées... »

Je pris partie de ne pas relever un traître mot de sa tirade. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon époux pincer ses lèvres. Côtoyer pendant plusieurs jours ma sœur cadette et ma mère allait être un véritable défi pour lui j'en était conscience. Mais, il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il m'a épousé !

Vint ensuite mon oncle et ma tante Gardiner. Ce fut un réel plaisir de les revoir et c'est avec une grande joie que nous les avons accueilli.

Jane et Bingley arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard :

« Oh Jane, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Dieu que tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi. C'est un réel plaisir d'être ici, Pemberley est comme on le décrit, sublime. Tu dois bien te sentir ici. »

« Oui beaucoup. Ce fut compliqué au début d'assimiler toutes les tâches à accomplir mais je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. Enfin je l'espère... »

« Personne n'en doute Elizabeth ! Comment allez-vous ma chère ? » Me demanda Caroline Bingley d'un ton affable. Même si son sourire et ses paroles avaient l'air bienveillantes, ses yeux disaient le contraire. Elle mourrait toujours de jalousie.

« Je vais très bien merci. La vie ici est juste magique ! » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter un petit peu, histoire qu'elle perde un peu de son sang-froid légendaire. Voir son sourire s'affaisser légèrement fut ma plus belle récompense.

J'invitai tous mes convives à entrer et prendre possession de leur chambre. Nous avions donné les deux meilleures, face au lac, à mes parents, ainsi qu'à mon oncle et ma tante Gardiner. Jane et Bingley eurent droit à une belle chambre donnant sur le parc dans l'aile Est. Quant à Kitty nous l'installâmes près de Georgianna afin de favoriser une possible amitié entre les deux jeunes filles. Lydia et Caroline héritèrent de deux chambres côte à côte dans l'aile Ouest de la maison.

Évidemment Caroline trouva à redire sur la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Bien que je n'en fus pas directement témoin j'entendis la conversation qu'elle eut avec Fitzwilliam.

« Darcy, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu la même chambre que d'habitude ? A côté de celle de Georgianna. »

« Elizabeth a dû trouvé plus approprié de laisser cette chambre à sa sœur cadette, Catherine. »

« Évidemment, les Bennet passent désormais avant les longues et proches amitiés comme la notre ! »

« Caroline, vous savez que c'est faux. La vérité c'est que nous espérons garder Kitty avec nous quelques temps après les fêtes. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux l'installer comme il se doit dès maintenant. »

« Et en plus vous cautionnez cela ! Je suis outrée ! »

« Calmez vous Caroline et ne prenez pas vos grands airs avec moi. Vous savez très bien que cela ne fonctionne pas. Au contraire cela m'agace profondément. »

« Que je me calme ! La façon dont j'ai été accueillie par votre chère épouse est inadmissible Darcy, et vous le savez pertinemment ! »

« Mon épouse à fait au mieux et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ses choix. Même si une longue amitié nous lie, il me paraît tout à fait normal que la famille d'Elizabeth passe avant vous ! »

« Mais Darcy... »

« Il suffit maintenant ! Ne gâchez pas ces fêtes s'il vous plaît Caroline. »

« Bien. Comme vous le voulez. »

.

**23 Décembre **

Cela fait trois jours que nos invités sont arrivés. Je dois avouer que je fais mon possible pour passer un maximum de temps avec Jane et Mme Gardiner. La plupart du temps Lydia et ma mère se joignent à nous. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement nous arrivâmes à discuter sans tenir compte des babillages incessant de Lydia et les réflexions ridicules de ma mère.

Ce qui était encourageant c'est que Kitty ne passait que très peu de temps avec Lydia. Un fossé c'était creusé entre les deux sœurs. En effet, Lydia considérait qu'elle avait, en tant que femme mariée, trop d'importance pour avoir le temps de partager des moments avec sa sœur restée célibataire. Ridicule. Mais au moins, Kitty bénéficiait de la bonne influence de Georgianna. Fitzwilliam et moi veillons attentivement à ce que cela continue ainsi.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Nous étions toutes dans le petit salon. Georgianna travaillait son piano aidée de Kitty, Mary lisait un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à notre bibliothèque, Lydia arrangeait l'un de ses chapeaux. Quant à ma tante, ma mère Jane, Caroline et moi jouiions aux cartes.

« Mon Dieu ce que je m'ennuie... Si seulement mon cher mari était là, il nous tiendrait très certainement compagnie et nous nous amuserions plus. Ton mari est riche Lizzy mais très ennuyant. » Déclara Lydia.

Cette enfant n'avait donc aucune gêne ! M'insulter et insulter Fitzwilliam sous notre propre toit ! Et pour couronner le tout, chanter les louanges de son affreux mari devant Georgianna. Par ailleurs, la jeune fille s'arrêta de jouer et son visage perdit toute couleur. Quant aux autres femmes, toutes avaient retenu leur souffle.

« Lydia... » souffla Jane.

« Quoi je ne fais que dire la vérité. Bien entendu Lizzy à fait un très bon mariage, elle pourrait d'ailleurs penser à moi de temps en temps... Peu importe... mais elle doit être malheureuse avec un tel mari ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, mais mon cher Georges et moi sommes très heureux, je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'un meilleur époux ! » s'extasia ma jeune sœur.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Le regard choqué mais satisfait de Caroline me fit perdre mon calme...

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Quelle va être la réaction d'Elizabeth ? J'attends vos théories avec impatience !_

_A bientôt ! _

_June_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un Noël Mouvementé

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et j'essaye de faire un très gros effort niveau orthographe... j'espère que c'est mieux ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un Noël mouvementé **

« Stop Lydia ! Qui es-tu pour juger de cela ? Qui es tu pour te permettre de m'insulter, moi et mon époux, sous notre propre toit ! Depuis que tu es arrivée tu manques à toutes les règles de bonne éducation et de bienséance et maintenant, pour couronner le tout tu m'insultes sous mon toit ! Tu mériterais qu'on te mette à la porte tout de suite ! »

« Lizzy ! » S'indigna ma mère « Tu ne peux pas faire cela à ta propre sœur, pas deux jours avant Noël ! N'as-tu pas de cœur ! » s'indigna Mme Bennett.

Cette fois s'en était trop. J'avais honte du comportement non seulement de ma mère, mais surtout de ma sœur. Il était certain que Caroline allait se faire une joie de raconter cette histoire à toutes les langues de vipères qui voudraient bien l'écouter. Déjà que ma réputation n'était pas au beau fixe dans la société londonienne, maintenant il était certain que j'allais payer très cher mes liens de parentés. Je ne savais que répondre à cela... Que ma mère prenne encore une fois la défense de Lydia me cloua.

« Mère, Lydia n'a pas à tenir de tel propos ! » tenta doucement Jane.

« Peut-être. C'était mal Lydia. Ma chérie tu devrais t'excuser auprès de ta sœur. »

« Si elle veut, peu m'importe. » rétorque Lydia en se levant. « Je vais dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas écrit à Georges depuis une éternité ! »

Elle sortit, j'étais estomaquée par tant d'aplomb. J'étais outrée.

« Comment peut-elle ! » m'énervai-je « Mère vous n'aviez pas à prendre sa défense. Ce qu'elle a dit est intolérable. Et je peux vous affirmer que c'est la première et la dernière fois que Lydia est la bienvenue dans cette maison ! »

« Lizzy ! »

« Voyons Mme Bennett, Elizabeth a tout à fait raison de réagir ainsi. Elle vient d'être insultée dans sa maison. Ce n'est pas du tout un comportement convenable. » Réagit ma tante.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cette fille est d'une vulgarité... » ajouta Caroline avec dédain.

Je décidai de changer de sujet, il ne fallait pas que Lydia arrive à entacher ces fêtes de Noël. Je devais au moins cela à Fitzwilliam et sa sœur.

« Georgianna pouvez-vous chanter quelques choses pendant que je vous accompagne au piano ? »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

Le reste de la journée fut plus calme. Lydia se fit rappeler à l'ordre par papa, et je dus promettre à William que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici pour qu'il ne la mette pas dehors sur le champ.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans une telle rage. Seul le respect des convenances lui fit entendre raison sur l'attitude à adopter. Une fois les fêtes passées, Lydia repartirait avec mes parents et plus jamais elle ne serait admise à Pemberley, ni même mentionnée. J'avais voulu croire qu'avec l'âge elle s'adoucirait, qu'elle gagnerait en jugeote... Mais il paraissait désormais évident que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Concernant ma plus jeune sœur, mon époux avait eu complètement raison et cela me peina au plus profond de mon être.

En revanche, j'avais bon espoir pour Kitty. Elle s'était tenue correctement depuis son arrivée et avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec Georgianna.

.

**24 Décembre**

La journée fut plus calme, je m'octroyai même deux heures de sommeil supplémentaire. J'en avais vraiment besoin, j'étais autant épuisée physiquement que mentalement. La journée d'hier m'a retourné et j'ai peiné à trouver le sommeil. Fitzwilliam m'excusa donc pour le petit déjeuner.

Alors que je finissais de me préparer, on frappa à la porte.

« Je ne te dérange pas trop Lizzy ? »

Je souris et invitai ma sœur à entrer. Jane et moi n'avions pas eu un instant seule depuis son arrivée.

« Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. »

« Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Lydia a, encore une fois, dépassé les limites. »

« Ne t'excuses pas pour elle Jane, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

Jane était décidément la personne la plus indulgente et altruiste qui soit.

« Néanmoins, laisse moi te dire que je te comprends, je ne la supporte plus ! Déjà que maman vient le plus souvent possible à Netherfield, alors Lydia ne s'est pas gênée pour s'inviter à rester dormir prétextant qu'elle était beaucoup mieux ici que dans son ancienne chambre de jeune fille alors que c'est une femme mariée ! »

« Elle n'a pas osé ? »

« Après tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire hier, tu en doutes ? »

« ... »

« Très sincèrement Lizzy, je ne pense pas que nous allons rester très longtemps à Netherfield. Même si nous adorons le domaine, Mère est beaucoup trop présente, elle nous étouffe. Même Charles a perdu son sang-froid la semaine passée. Il était temps qu'on arrive ici ! »

« Pauvre Jane... Moi qui me plaignais d'avoir beaucoup de mal à assimiler toutes les règles de régence de la maison... Maintenant que je sais ce que tu vis, j'ai honte de me plaindre pour de pareil broutilles ! »

« Nous allons passer la saison à Londres, et à ce moment là, je pense que Charles et moi allons chercher une autre maison... Peut être quelque chose un peu plus proche d'ici. C'est une belle région, et être loin de toi est un supplice... »

« Oh Jane ce serait une si bonne nouvelle ! J'en serai très heureuse. »

Après cette petite conversation nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres qui étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de jeu. Seules Lydia et mère manquaient à l'appel. La première avait prétexté beaucoup de travail de « femme mariée à faire ». Quelle idiote, jamais elle ne grandirait. Et la seconde soignait ses « pauvres nerfs ». Là non plus rien de nouveau.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam était en grande discussion avec Kitty et Georgianna. Je me demande ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter tous les trois, mais en tout cas ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Charles discutait avec Mme Gardiner. Caroline comme d'habitude était collée à Darcy qui était en train de discuter avec Mr Gardiner et Papa.

A notre entrée tous se tournèrent vers nous.

« Allez vous mieux Elizabeth ? » s'enquit mon beau-frère.

« Très bien merci. Ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires m'ont fait un bien fou ! » souris-je.

« Lizzy, tu tombes bien, j'étais justement entrain de dire à Mr Gardiner que c'est avec plaisir que nous passerons prendre le dîner chez eux un soir lorsque nous serons à Londres. » Me dit mon époux.

« Ce sera en effet avec grand plaisir ! »

J'étais vraiment heureuse de la relation qui s'était installée entre mon oncle, ma tante et Fitzwilliam. Il semblait sincèrement les apprécier et cela m'emplit de joie. La tête de Caroline à leur côté me fit sourire, elle avait l'air outrée que Darcy accepte une invitation dans Cheapside. Son snobisme la perdrait un jour j'en étais certaine.

**OoO**

Le reste de la journée fut très agréable, comme il faisait très froid à l'extérieur nous restâmes à l'intérieur de la maison à jouer. J'appréciai énormément le jeu de mime, voir Fitzwilliam tenter d'imiter Mr Hurst fut un régal. Nous rîmes tous énormément, même Caroline sembla apprécier le moment.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que je me préparais pour le repas du soir, on frappa à nouveau à ma porte. Je fus stupéfaite de voir Georgianna entrer.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant Elizabeth ? »

« Bien sûre entre ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que lorsque nous sommes en famille tu peux me tutoyer ! »

« Bien. Je voulais te remercier. »

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogeai-je surprise.

« Pour ta présence auprès de mon frère. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Pemberley est le même qu'avant, mais différent... Tu remplis cette maison de vie et de joie et pour cela je ne cesserai jamais assez de te remercier. »

Les larmes me montèrent, c'était vraiment touchant.

« Oh Elizabeth, ne pleure pas, ce n'était pas mon objectif ! » s'attendrit ma belle sœur.

La jeune fille s'accroupit à mes côtés et prit mes mains.

« Je sais Georgianna, mais tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beaux compliments. »

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, puis elle prit congés afin d'aller également se préparer.

**OoO**

Le repas du réveillon fut réussi. La cuisinière s'est surpassée et les deux jeunes gens que nous avions embauchés se débrouillèrent très bien. Les invités furent ravie, une ambiance conviviale et familiale s'installa. Pour une fois Lydia se comporta correctement, ce fut un réel soulagement. J'étais heureuse, lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Fitzwilliam, je vis que lui aussi était particulièrement heureux en cet instant. Les déboires de la veille semblaient loin derrière nous, presque oublié.

.

**28 Décembre **

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers jours... Ils ont été trop affreux pour que j'ai le courage de poser tout les derniers événements sur papier plus tôt. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin de le faire.

Lorsque je me réveillai le jour de Noël, je me sentais vraiment bien. Je profitais un peu du moment pour observer mon mari qui dormait toujours à mes côtés. Il avait l'air si paisible, si beau. J'étais fière d'avoir épouser un homme comme Fitzwilliam Darcy. Un homme charismatique, intelligent, respectable, responsable...

Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui, et je le vis remuer légèrement. Ses mains me cherchèrent et c'est avec plaisir que je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit Mme Darcy ? »

« Très bonne. En plus ce genre de réveil me paît énormément. »

Je caressai son torse, savourant la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je sentis les mains de mon époux me caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il faisait souvent cela, parfois sans même y penser. Mais ce matin, je sentis que ses caresses étaient intéressées. En effet, après quelques minutes ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, qu'il caressa gentiment. Je profitai de cet instant de douceur au maximum, et allai l'embrasser d'abord innocemment, puis notre baiser s'approfondit rapidement.

Ces moments d'intimité entre nous deux étaient toujours très agréables. Les mauvaises sensations de notre nuit de noce n'étaient plus jamais apparues, laissant place au plaisir et au bien être. Là encore mon mari était parfait. La façon qu'il avait de me regarder valait tout l'or du monde. J'aimais ces moments.

Malheureusement cet instant prit fin et nous dûmes nous préparer pour cette nouvelle journée. Je dois avouer que je n'aurai pas dû me lever ce jour là. Bref, nous descendîmes rejoindre nos invités pour le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient déjà tous levés lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle.

Ensuite ce fut le moment d'échanger les cadeaux et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai été plus que gâtée. Mon père m'offrit un magnifique livre de botanique, pour « embellir encore plus les allées de Pemberley » , Maman et Jane s'était rassemblée pour m'acheter un chapeau bleu pastel très à la mode à Londres. Il était vraiment magnifique et je les remerciai vivement. Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait aidé ma belle-sœur en achetant un très beau cadre pour que je puisse accrocher l'aquarelle qu'elle m'avait confectionné. Elle représentait un paysage, plus précisément la mer. Je n'avais jamais vu la mer, ce devait être un spectacle splendide. J'espérai qu'un jour William m'y emmènerait, pourquoi pas pour notre lune de miel ?

La cerise sur le gâteau fut le présent de mon époux, qui était décidément trop amoureux...C'était une pure folie, et de penser au cadeau que je lui avais fait me fit honte...Qu'allait-il penser ?

« Puis-je vous le mettre ? » Me demanda-t-il fièrement.

J'acquiesçai et il passa autour de mon cou un splendide collier en diamant.

« Je savais qu'il vous irait à merveille ! » s'extasia-t-il, manifestement très heureux de son choix.

« C'est trop Fitzwilliam... Je ne mérite pas tant... »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé mon amour, c'est moi qui décide ce que vous méritez ou pas...Et croyez moi, après ces admirables fêtes de Noël vous le méritez amplement. »

Je l'embrassai chastement pour le remercier. A ce moment de la journée tout était parfait. Même Lydia ne trouva rien à redire de ses présents.

Après une froide, mais agréable, balade dans le parc, nous décidâmes de rentrer nous changer avant de manger. Je fis appeler Chelsea pour enfiler ma robe, impossible de le faire seule avec ces nouveautés ! Une fois prête, et alors que ma suivante allait partir je la retins.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous Chelsea. Depuis que je suis ici, vous prenez soin de moi et vous me soutenez malgré les commérages. Pour cela je voudrais vous remercier. »

Je lui tendis un paquet et la jeune fille rougis.

« Madame...Vous êtes trop généreuse je ne puis accepter... »

« Dois-je vous donner l'ordre de prendre ce paquet ? » la taquinai-je « je vous promets que ce n'est pas une folie.. »

La jeune fille accepta et pris, le cadeau. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit je précisai :

« J'ai vu que vous appréciez cette robe. Je l'ai donc sauvé du nettoyage de ma garde-robe afin de vous l'offrir le moment venu. »

« Oh merci Madame... »

Elle était émue, elle appréciait sincèrement ce modeste présent et cela me réjouis grandement.

**OoO**

Le repas, une fois n'est pas coutume, fut encore excellent. Mon Dieu, j'avais vraiment l'impression de passer ma vie à manger ces derniers temps... J'allais finir par ne plus entrer dans mes robes, et mon ventre par exploser !

Alors que nous prenions le thé et que les hommes jouaient au billard, on tapa à la porte.

« Un express Madame, pour Mme Lydia Whickam »

Ma sœur se rua sur l'express et le décacheta rapidement.

« George est là ! Il est à Lambton et demande à être reçu afin de me rejoindre ! Quelle belle surprise ! C'est un très beau cadeau qu'il me fait là pour Noël. Il est vraiment le meilleur des maris ! »

Un silence absolu plana dans la salle. Georgianna s'était agrippée à son accoudoir. Le colonel posa une main protectrice sur son épaule et Kitty sur sa main. J'étais étonnée, mais apparemment ma belle-soeur lui avait fait part de sa mésaventure avec Whickam.

« Oh quelle bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Mme Bennett ! « Évidemment qu'il peut venir, il fait parti de la famille ! Que je suis contente de revoir ce cher Whickam ! Un homme si aimable ! »

Je jetai un œil inquiet à mon époux.

« Si aimable soit-il Madame, je suis encore chez moi ! Et je peux vous assurer que Georges Whickam ne mettra plus jamais les pieds dans ma maison ! » tonna Darcy.

C'était inévitable, ce sujet était le plus sensible pour lui. Le tabou absolu. Encore une fois, je vis un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Caroline... Quelle petite garce celle-là. Ce réjouir dans un moment pareil. Mon oncle et ma tante Gardiner étaient impassibles, ne se mêlant pas de cette histoire qui ne les concernaient pas directement.

Je voyais que mère aurait voulu protester, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon époux, elle n'osait pas, et heureusement ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Lydia :

« Enfin Mr Darcy, il s'agit de mon époux, de votre beau-frère par alliance. Vous devez l'autoriser à venir, ce serait très grossier de refuser une demande si juste et si bien formulée ! »

« Je vous ai dit non ! Je tolère uniquement votre présence parce qu'Elizabeth tient à vous. Mais après votre comportement de ces derniers jours, croyez-moi Madame que, vous non plus vous ne serez plus la bienvenue dans cette maison après les fêtes ! » Tonna mon mari.

« Monsieur Bennett faites quelques choses » implora ma mère.

« Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite... » répondit laconiquement mon père.

C'était un cauchemar. Darcy était hors de lui. Moi même je restai interdite devant tant d'aplomb. Je cherchai du soutiens en regardant Jane mais cette dernière était fortement agrippée à son époux, tentant elle aussi de ne pas se mêler.

« Lizzy ! Vous n'allez pas mettre votre sœur à la porte ! » chouina Lydia.

On y était. Le moment où je devais faire un choix. Enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix à faire, il était évident que je me rangeai à l'avis de mon mari. Après toutes les insultes qu'elle avait pu proférer depuis son arrivée, Lydia ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser que j'allais prendre son partie ! Néanmoins, dire ouvertement ma façon de penser me faisait faire une croix définitive sur ma sœur, et malgré son comportement c'était douloureux. Mais je fis ce qui devait être fait.

« Je me range à l'avis de mon époux Lydia... Votre comportement envers nous a été intolérable, et cette requête est la pire des bêtises ! Mr Whickam ne mettra pas un pied chez nous...tout comme vous. Je vous prierai donc de préparer vos bagages. Mon cocher vous emmènera demain matin rejoindre votre époux à Lambton. »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge lorsque je vis le visage de ma sœur se décomposer. Elle ne pensait apparemment pas que j'aurai pu la renier ainsi. Alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit tout le monde souffla.

« Elizabeth vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Pauvre Lydia ! » pleurnicha ma mère. « Je vais la rejoindre de ce pas. Si ma fille n'est pas la bienvenue ici, je partirai avec elle ! Pauvre bébé, ce n'est pas de sa faute... »

Une fois encore mon cœur se serra et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Jane s'approcha de moi et me serra tendrement.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire » murmura-t-elle. « Lydia est allée trop loin tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement sans entacher ta réputation » ajouta-t-elle.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour ce malheureux incident. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Une fois mon mari sorti, Bingley et le colonel décidèrent de le rejoindre. Quant à Papa et Mr Gardiner, ils s'excusèrent et se retirèrent dans la bibliothèque. Georgianna et Kitty allèrent peindre dans la pièce attenante. Nous restâmes donc Mme Gardiner, Jane, Mary, Caroline et moi dans le petit salon.

« Eh bien quelle ambiance ! » ricana Caroline.

« Par pitié Caroline n'en rajoutez pas ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jubiler ! » répliqua aussitôt Jane.

Je fus surprise par l'attitude de ma sœur aînée, mais je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je n'avais vraiment pas la force d'argumenter avec elle aujourd'hui. Ma tante dut comprendre ma détresse car elle demanda à un de nos domestiques de nous apporter une collation.

« Allez-vous vous rendre à Londres pour la saison ? » Demanda Mme Gardiner à Jane.

« Oui. Charles possède une maison là bas, nous y serons à partir de mi-avril et nous ne repartirons qu'à la fin de saison, fin juillet. »

« Oui, Charles à une demeure magnifique dans Park Lane, l'un des quartiers les plus prisés » se vanta la belle-sœur de Jane.

Heureusement pour moi ma tante fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et elle invita Jane et son époux à venir également dîner chez eux à cette occasion. »

L'invitation ne comprenait pas Caroline et celle-ci s'en offusqua si bien qu'elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche. C'était mieux ainsi. Jane tenta une fois ou deux de m'intégrer à la conversation mais je ne pouvais pas... Maman ne m'en voudrait pas très longtemps, mais Lydia... Même si elle acceptait de me parler à nouveau, je ne pourrai plus avoir de contact avec elle.

En milieu d'après-midi, mère descendit :

« Lydia a écrit à son pauvre époux, qui n'est manifestement pas apprécié à sa juste valeur dans cette maison. Avez vous quelqu'un à envoyer au village ? »

Son ton était sec, elle m'en voulait encore et quelque chose me disait que ça allait durer un petit moment, mais je m'en remettrai. Je fis quérir un domestique et l'envoyai au village chercher Mr Wickham.

Lorsque les hommes rentrèrent de leur balade, Fitzwilliam avait l'air plus calme, même si on voyait que cette histoire l'avait aussi chamboulé. Je me levai et m'excusai auprès de mes invités. Une fois dans notre chambre, il m'enlaça.

« Je suis navré Lizzy, sincèrement. Mais... » souffla-t-il

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'approuve complètement ta décision. » le rassurai-je.

Il me serra fort contre lui et nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment. Nous fûmes interrompus par Chelsea qui m'informa que mon bain était prêt. Je conseillai Fitzwilliam d'en faire de même et il rit en rétorquant que j'aimais son odeur de cheval.

Lorsque je fus prête, je descendis rejoindre mes invités déjà réunis au salon. Seules Lydia et maman manquaient à l'appel. Mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Papa nous informa qu'il repartirait dès le lendemain matin avec mère et les filles. Il s'excusa pour leurs comportements et promit que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Fitzwilliam proposa alors de garder Kitty jusque fin février. La jeune fille sauta de joie et pria papa d'accepter, ce qu'il fit volontiers. Non sans la mettre en garde sur la nécessité qu'elle se tienne correctement et fasse preuve de bon sens durant son séjour. Darcy lui assura que nous prendrions soin d'elle et qu'elle aura la même éducation et surveillance que Georgianna durant cette période. Mon oncle et ma tante Gardiner repartiraient aussi le lendemain, ils devaient visiter la famille de ma tante plus au nord.

Il était prévu que le colonel reste encore quelques jours avant d'aller rendre visite à Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Quant à Jane, son époux et Caroline ils resteraient encore une semaine. Histoire de ne pas avoir maman sur le dos tout de suite.

Alors qu'on nous servait le dessert nous fûmes coupés par un domestique.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais nous avons un visiteur. Devons-nous le faire entrer ? »

« A cette heure ! » S'exclama Caroline.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda patiemment mon époux.

« Monsieur Georges Wickham. Il demande à voir sa femme. »

Darcy se rua hors de la salle, suivi de près par le colonel.

« Georgianna, Kitty, Mary. Montez vous coucher je vous prie. Je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à cela. »

Les trois jeunes filles m'obéirent sans rien dire. Je vis que Georgianna tremblait. J'étais triste pour ma belle-sœur, mais pour le moment je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Au moins, elle avait le soutiens de Catherine.

Des voix s'élevèrent et je tressaillis.

« Sortez immédiatement de ma maison ! » tonna une voix que je reconnus aussitôt comme étant celle de mon mari.

« Puisque votre sens des convenances et votre hospitalité ne s'est pas amélioré, je suis venu chercher ma femme. »

J'envoyai discrètement un domestique quérir Lydia. Et m'approchai de mon époux, j'espérai que ma présence à ses côtés le calmerai un peu.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ma chère Elizabeth. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Très bien. Néanmoins j'irai beaucoup mieux lorsque vous quitterez cette demeure. » assénai-je.

« Je vous ai connu plus aimable ma chère, le mariage ne réussit pas à votre caractère. »

« Je vous interdis de parler à ma femme sur ce ton ! »

Wickham fit mine de ne pas entendre et enchaîna :

« Colonel, comment va Georgianna ? Cette petite me manque énormément, j'aimerai la saluer... »

S'en fut trop pour Darcy qui se précipita sur l'homme et le plaqua au mur.

« Darcy NON ! »

« William arrête ! »

Nous avions presque tous crié en même temps. Bingley et le colonel s'étaient approchés des deux hommes pour les séparer.

« Ne parlez pas de ma sœur sale vaurien ! Vous n'avez aucun droit ni de penser à elle, ni de parler d'elle. »

« Fitzwilliam, lâche-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine » tenta de le raisonner Bingley. Mais c'était peine perdue, j'avais peur de la tournure que prenait les événements, j'avais peur pour ma famille, Dieu seul savait ce qu'un homme comme Whickam était capable de faire. J'étais tétanisée, je ne savais que faire face à une telle situation. Jane s'approcha de moi et me prit le bras. Elle aussi n'était pas sereine.

« Georgeeeeeeeee ! »

Ma sœur cadette accourra dès qu'elle aperçut son époux. Ce fut une très bonne diversion car mon époux relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'homme.

« Monsieur Darcy, pourquoi attaquez-vous mon époux ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

Mon époux sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se recula.

« Maintenant que vous-êtes là, vous pouvez sortir tous les deux et ne plus jamais remettre un pied sur le domaine. »

« Est-ce une menace Darcy ? »

« Tout à fait. Maintenant partez, ou je vous met dehors par la force. »

Certains de nos domestiques, attirés par le bruit étaient présents et prêt à défendre leur maître. C'était touchant de voir la dévotion de ces personnes envers mon époux.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent dehors mes nerfs lâchèrent et je me mis à pleurer. Faisant fit des convenances mon époux me prit dans ses bras

« Chut, ma Lizzy, ça va aller. Tu es exténuée, allons-nous coucher. Messieurs, Dames, encore une fois je vous prie de nous excuser pour cette scène grotesque. Elizabeth a besoin de repos, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Fitzwilliam, tu as agis comme il fallait, nous ne t'en voulons absolument pas. Allez vous reposer tous les deux, vous en avez besoin »

Nous nous couchâmes sans un mot, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tout deux fortement perturbés par les derniers événements.

**OoO**

Une douleur fulgurante dans mon bas ventre me réveilla en pleine nuit. Le cri que je laissai échapper réveilla mon époux.

« Lizzy ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où avez vous mal ? » Paniqua-t-il.

« Mon ventre... » soufflai-je.

Il fit quérir Chelsea, qui alla vitre préparer une bassine d'eau fraîche pendant qu'un autre domestique partait chercher le médecin en urgence. Je me sentais vraiment très mal et j'étais tétanisée. Que m'arrivait-il ?

William était à mon chevet et me passait une serviette humide sur le front en me murmurant des mots réconfortants. Après une énième crampe je sentis quelque chose sortir de moi et une tâche rouge apparut.

« Lizzy ! Mon Dieu vous perdez du sang ! Mais que fais ce foutus médecin ! » s'énerva-t-il. Cette fois il paniquait vraiment. Jamais je ne l'avais vu perdre son sang froid ainsi. C'était l'événement de trop pour lui. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps.

« William... Ça va aller... Je vais... je vais m'en sortir. »

Il eut un bref sourire.

« Te rends-tu compte mon amour que c'est toi qui souffre et toi qui me rassure ! Ce n'est pas normal. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement le front et demanda à Chelsea de changer les draps, mais de les garder pour le moment pour le cas où le médecin voudrait les voir. Une crampe supplémentaire d'une douleur supérieure me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos observations !_

_A bientôt, _

_June_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rétablissement

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Sachez que j'en tiens compte et je fais du mieux que je peux pour m'améliorer._

**_oOo_**

**_RAR :_**

_**Muguet** : Merci pour le commentaire. Je comprends que l'intégration de dialogue peut paraître curieux pour un journal intime, mais sans les dialogues je trouve la lecture plus compliquée, plus lourde. Donc je choisis d'être un peu moins cohérente concernant le journal intime, mais plus dynamique dans l'écriture. _

_**Hélène 71** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Concernant Caroline je ne dirai qu'une chose : tout vient à point qui sait attendre ! _

* * *

_Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rétablissement**

**.**

Mon Dieu, lire ces lignes me fit frissonner... Pauvre mère ! Son premier Noël fut un véritable calvaire. Je n'ai jamais connu ma Tante Lydia, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Elle a l'air d'être une personne détestable et ingrate.

C'est à contrecœur que je posais le précieux journal intime, j'étais attendue pour le dîner. Néanmoins, j'avais tellement hâte de continuer ma lecture que je m'éclipsai dès que possible pour me remettre à la lecture.

**OoO**

J'avais chaud, mon ventre se tordait de douleur, ma tête allait sûrement exploser tellement elle me faisait mal. Je sentais qu'on s'affairait autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, tout n'était que bourdonnement. D'un seul coup je sentis quelques choses de froid sur mon front, cela me fit un bien fou. Néanmoins cette accalmie ne fut que provisoire, et bientôt les douleurs reprirent.

…

Combien de temps s'était écoulée ? Je n'en savais rien, je me sentais engourdie mais je ne souffrais plus autant. Je tentais une première fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce fut un échec, j'entendis du bruit autour de moi. En me concentrant je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une voix. La voix de mon mari.

« C'est bien Lizzy, vas-y ma chérie, ouvres les yeux ! » m'encouragea-t-il doucement.

Je retentai alors l'expérience et mes paupières s'ouvrirent. Je ne distinguai d'abord pas bien les choses, mais après plusieurs minutes, ma vue s'adapta à l'obscurité de la pièce et je pus reconnaître les traits de mon époux.

« Enfin te voilà ! Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs ! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse. »

Je voyais qu'il disait vrai, ses traits étaient tirés et de grandes cernes ornaient ses yeux. Je tentais un sourire, mais je crois que cela ressembla plus à une grimace car Darcy me demanda si j'avais mal.

« Com... Hum » je me raclais la gorge « Depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça ? »

« Deux jours... Nous sommes le 27 et il est 15h20. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai fait quérir le médecin le plus rapidement possible... Mais je suis désolée Lizzy, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. » Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il devait sûrement avoir eu très peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas William, c'est terminé maintenant. Je vais bien. Avec un peu de repos je serai bientôt de nouveau sur pied ! » le rassurai-je.

« Non tu ne comprends pas ! » s'énerva-t-il

« Explique moi... »

Je tentai de tendre la main vers la sienne, mais j'étais trop faible. Il comprit mon intention et posa une main rassurante sur la mienne.

« Il semble que tu... que tu aies perdu un bébé.. »

« Quoi ? Comment cela est-ce possible ? » J'étais sous le choc de cette révélation. C'était tout bonnement impossible, je m'en serai rendu compte si j'étais enceinte, non ? Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais tellement été occupée ces dernières semaines qu'il fort probable que j'ai manqué cette informations.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais enceinte ! Tu t'es tuée à la tâche ces dernières semaines, on aurait pu alléger ton emploi du temps, te faire seconder ! Quelle tête de mule tu fais ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas... Pardonne moi. »

A mes dernières paroles, il s'adoucit aussitôt.

« Ne t'excuse pas mon amour, excuse moi de m'être emporté ainsi et surtout ne t'inquiète de rien. Je m'occupe de tout. Repose toi c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »

Il resta avec moi encore quelques minutes puis il s'excusa et me promis de revenir très bientôt. Il devait prévenir les invités restant que j'allais mieux et envoyer une lettre à mon père pour le rassurer. Je me rendormis quelques temps. C'est Chelsea qui vint me réveiller.

« Excusez-moi Madame, on m'a demandé de vous faire prendre un bain, pendant que les domestiques s'occupent de la chambre. »

« Très bien. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous... Je ne pense pas être capable de me lever seule. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se rapprocha de moi rapidement. Une fois debout je m'accrochai à elle. Mes jambes étaient faibles, tremblantes. Je me sentais vide de toute énergie. Le bain me fit beaucoup de bien. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre lentement et un certain bien être m'envahit. Chelsea me lava doucement les cheveux, me massant au passage le cuire chevelu. C'était très agréable.

« Vous nous avez fait peur Madame... Sachez que tout le personnel vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à nous faire quérir. »

« C'est très gentil Chelsea. Je suis chanceuse de vous avoir. »

Mon ventre choisit ce moment pour gargouiller.

« Vous avez faim ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, je vais tout de suite demander à ce qu'on vous apporte une collation. »

Elle sortit quelques instants de la salle attenante à ma chambre et je l'entendis donner ses ordres. Cette fille était extraordinaire, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son arrivée et elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée dans la maisonnée. C'était très agréable de savoir que je pouvais compter sur elle quoiqu'il advienne. Je repensai tout d'un coup à ce bébé que j'aurai dû avoir... Mais mains se posèrent sur mon ventre et je le fixai. C'était une drôle de sensation de savoir qu'il y avait eu un petit être là-dedans sans que je me doute de quoique ce soit et maintenant, il n'était plus là... Une grande tristesse m'envahit. Cela aurait été un beau cadeau pour Fitzwilliam, qui devait attendre un fils impatiemment. Je fus sortis de ma rêverie par ma suivante qui revint.

Elle me sortit du bain, me sécha, m'habilla et me démêla les cheveux. Une fois présentable je me rendis doucement dans ma chambre m'appuyant sur les meubles qui m'entouraient. L'air était plus frais, ils avaient dû ouvrir, les draps avait été changés, les bûches ravivées. Alors que l'un des domestiques encore présent allait fermer les rideaux je l'en empêchais. Je ne voulais pas rester dans le noir comme une malade. Certes je n'étais pas très bien mais il faisait beau, un peu de soleil ne me ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Je détestais rester enfermée, alors autant avoir un peu de soleil tant que c'était possible.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, ne voulant pas me recoucher tout de suite, et attendis patiemment ma collation. On m'apporta diverses choses : du thé, de l'eau, une soupe, du pain, des petits biscuits et une pomme.

« Nous ne savions pas de quoi vous aviez envie, alors ils ont préparé un peu de tout ! » expliqua Chelsea.

« C'est très bien. Pourrez-vous les remercier de ma part ? »

.

Darcy me rejoint alors que je finissais mon repas.

« Je vois que vous avez de l'appétit, c'est très bien. Georgianna et Kitty souhaitaient vous voir mais je leur ai conseillé d'attendre demain que vous ayez repris un peu plus de force. Elles se sont beaucoup inquiétées vous savez. »

« Elles sont adorables. »

« Jane est encore ici, ce sont les derniers. Le colonel vient de partir, il s'excuse de ne pouvoir resté plus longtemps mais il vous envoie des meilleurs vœux pour un bon rétablissement. »

« C'est très gentil de sa part. Je lui écrirai quand j'irai mieux pour le rassurer. »

.

La jour tomba bientôt et je regardai le magnifique couché de soleil que m'offrait la vue de ma chambre. Puis Chelsea vint me préparer pour le coucher. Même si je n'étais pas restée debout très longtemps j'étais tout de même épuisée.

A peine étais-je allongé que je m'endormis.

.

**30 Décembre **

Je vais beaucoup mieux. J'aimerai sortir de ma chambre mais mon époux et ma sœur insistent pour que je garde le lit encore un jour ou deux. Je leur ai dit oui pour le faire plaisir, mais je suis lasse d'être dans cette chambre toute la journée. Certes, j'ai de la visite, régulièrement mais pas trop. Mon époux prenait soin de surveiller les allées et venues, pour que je ne me fatigue pas trop. Jane fut ma première visiteuse, elle aussi avait eu très peur :

« Oh Lizzy, je suis tellement désolée... Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Fatiguée, mais je vais bien ne t'inquiéte pas, je vais m'en remettre. »

« D'après mère les fausses couches peuvent parfois être fatale. J'ai eu tellement peur. Si tu avais... Si tu n'avais... »

Les larmes lui montèrent et je dus la consoler, lui répéter plusieurs fois que j'étais en vie, que j'allais parfaitement me remettre et que dans quelques semaines plus rien n'y paraîtrait. Lorsqu'elle fut remise de ses émotions elle me raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis mon accident.

Les Gardiner avaient dû partir, ils avaient des engagements dans le Nord qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas honorer. Néanmoins, Jane avait pris soin de les tenir régulièrement au courant de mon état. Bingley était également fou d'inquiétude, et Caroline paraissait ennuyée. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Ma sœur pensait que c'était sa façon à elle de s'inquiéter pour moi. Quant à moi, je ris intérieurement. Mon aînée serait donc toujours très naïve. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que Caroline était chagrinée que toute l'attention soit tournée vers moi et non vers elle. Quelle idiote !

Georgianna et Kitty avaient été très perturbées également par ces événements, surtout ma belle-soeur, mais elle semblait aller de mieux en mieux d'après Jane. Apparemment Catherine était une aide précieuse pour la jeune fille. Jane me raconta même que Darcy avait convoqué Kitty dans son bureau pour la remercier du soutiens qu'elle apportait à sa sœur.

« Je crois qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de ces compliments ! » Rit Jane.

« Oui, mon époux peut parfois être avare de compliments, mais au moins, quand il en fait on peut être certain qu'ils viennent du fond du cœur. » souris-je.

Ensuite, se fut le tour de Kitty et Georgianna de venir me voir. Elles m'ont parlé de tout et de rien, ainsi que de leur projet pour les deux mois à venir. Kitty me demanda si elle aussi pouvait participer au cours de piano de Georgianna. Je promis d'en parler rapidement à Fitzwilliam pour qu'il arrange cela avec le maître de Piano qui venait deux fois par semaine à Pemberley. Il faudrait également songer à lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps, donc le payer plus, mais ce n'était pas un soucis. Si Darcy était réticent je paierai avec ce qui me servait d'argent de poche. Néanmoins je ne doutais pas le moins du monde que mon mari me donnerait son consentement.

.

**1er Janvier **

J'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir de la chambre pour fêter le nouvel an avec tout le monde. Bien que je sois encore faible, je pouvais très bien assister à un repas du début à la fin. Il était évidemment hors de questions que je danse, mais au moins je n'étais pas seule pour fêter cette nouvelle année. Notre premier réveillon à Pemberley, hors de question que je manque cet événement.

J'avais revêtu ma plus belle robe pour l'occasion et Chelsea s'était surpassée pour ma coiffure. Bien que je sois encore très pâle, je n'avais plus trop l'air maladive. Il y avait bien la solution du rouge que certaines femmes mettent sur leur joue, j'en aurais bien eu besoin, mais cela ne se faisait pas. Il n'y avait que les femmes de bas étages pour user de ce stratagème. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela n'était pas convenable, cela pouvait être utile, notamment dans mon cas. Enfin bref, passons...

Je fus accueillie avec joie par la majorité des convives, seule Caroline, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son antipathie abhorrait un sourire forcé.

La soirée fut délicieuse, nous rîmes beaucoup et la destination secrète pour notre lune de miel fut le centre de toutes les attentions. Malgré l'insistance de tous nos convives Darcy refusa de nous donner le moindre indice. C'était très frustrant et il pouvait être intransigeant quand il le souhaitait. A la place, il proposa que nous rejouions aux mimes. Charles fit une imitation de maman des plus spectaculaire. Kitty imita Caroline ce qui fit également rire tout le monde sauf l'intéressée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne l'autodérision un jour, cela lui serait bénéfique. D'un autre côté je devais avouer que la voir bouder me satisfaisait grandement. Ce n'était pas un sentiment très charitable mais tant pis ! Je n'en avais que faire.

**3 Janvier **

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le droit de sortir. Après m'être bien couverte, Jane m'accompagna pour une petite balade. Nous décidâmes d'aller dans la serre, ainsi il ne ferait pas trop froid et la promenade ne serait pas trop longue. J'avais promis à Fitzwilliam d'y aller doucement.

Mon ventre était toujours un peu engourdi de temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps je n'y pensais plus. Instinctivement je passai ma main sur mon ventre. Geste que ma sœur aînée remarqua :

« Cela te fait-il toujours souffrir ? »

« Non, rassure-toi. Je suis juste un peu engourdie de temps en temps. Sûrement dans le but de me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu. » Même si je n'avais pas su avant que j'étais enceinte, avoir perdu cet enfant m'attristait énormément.

« Tu en auras d'autres Lizzy... Même si je me doute que ce que tu vis doit être affreusement difficile. Mais je suis sûre que la prochaine fois, tout se passera bien. »

« Je n'y pense pas pour le moment. Je ne pense pas être prête. En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à l'idée d'être mère avant cet événement. Ce qui paraît ridicule, car la plupart des jeunes femmes y pensent n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule Lizzy ! C'est juste que tu as été occupée par d'autres choses. Tes devoirs de maîtresse de Pemberley, mais aussi par ton époux. C'est une nouvelle vie, il te fallait t'adapter avant de penser à tout cela. Tu n'es pas ridicule de ne pas avoir fait de la conception d'un enfant une obsession, comme certaines femmes de notre situation. »

« Oui, mais toi ? Tu y penses parfois ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que oui. J'aimerai donner un enfant à mon époux le plus vite possible. Je suis certaine que la maternité va me réussir, je suis impatiente de vivre cette incroyable expérience. Mais, apparemment ce n'est pas le moment. Je laisse Dieu faire, s'il estime que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi, ou que je ne le mérite pas...»

« Jane ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ! S'il y a bien une personne sur cette terre qui mérite d'être comblée c'est bien toi. Je ne connais personne aussi indulgent, doux et bon que toi. Je suis certaine que ça va arriver tôt ou tard. Garde espoir, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que nous sommes mariés. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. » répondit-elle pensivement.

« Bien sûre que j'ai raison ! »

Nous continuâmes notre petite balade avec des discussions plus légères, telle que la Saison à Londres qui approchait à grand pas ! Je dus m'arrêter quelques instants sur le banc disposé dans la serre avant de repartir.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes la sœur de Bingley jouait du piano, alors que les deux plus jeunes étaient en train de peindre sur le même tableau. Caroline était morose depuis quelques jours, d'après Jane elle avait demandé à son frère de presser notre retour à Netherfields, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Rentrer plutôt, signifié supporter Mme Bennet plus tôt. Je répliquai à Jane, que la prochaine fois sa belle-soeur n'avait qu'à s'abstenir de nous rendre visite. Après tout, pourquoi continuer toute cette mise en scène et cette fausse amitié si cela causait de l'ennuie à l'une et à l'autre ? Elle n'était pas obligé de suivre son frère partout finalement. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien rester avec sa sœur et Mr Hurst.

Je tournai mon attention vers la peinture des deux plus jeunes.

« Que faites-vous ? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Un tableau à deux mains, comme cela nous aurons une trace de tous les bons moments passés ensemble ! » répondit Kitty.

« C'est une peinture qui représente Pemberley le matin de Noël. Le parc était si beau à ce moment là. Tout givré, endormi, paisible. En un mot, MAGNIFIQUE. »

Je souris et acquiesçai. Nous nous approchâmes pour mieux voir. Ce n'était pas encore terminé, mais leur peinture semblait très bien commencée. Je les félicitai et fit demander une collation pour tout le monde en attendant que les hommes rentrent. Ils étaient partis plus tôt pour faire le tour des fermes à cheval afin de souhaiter la bonne année à toutes les personnes travaillant sur nos terres. En temps normal j'aurai dû accompagner Fitzwilliam, mais vu ma récente péripétie, il m'avait exempté pour cette année.

**5 Janvier**

J'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante Gardiner aujourd'hui. Elle m'informe qu'ils vont bien et passent un agréable moment dans le Nord, dans sa famille. Elle me demande comment je vais, si je suis bien rétablie et me présente tout son soutien pour l'épreuve que j'ai subi.

Alors que j'étais en train de lui répondre, on toqua à la porte de mon bureau et ma sœur entra.

« Lizzy, excuse-moi de te déranger pendant que tu écris ton courrier, mais je viens d'avoir une lettre de Lydia... »

« Non Jane, si c'est pour réclamer de l'argent ou mendier un toit, c'est non ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Elle nous informe qu'elle attend un enfant pour juin et espère qu'on saura combler cette enfant comme le ferait toute bonne tante digne de ce nom. »

« Quel toupet ! » m'énervai-je.

« Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix. »

« Si nous l'avons ! Pas question de flancher encore une fois. Après ce qu'elle nous a fait, à Fitzwilliam et à moi, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle vous fasse la même chose Jane ! »

« Elle n'oserait pas ! Pas encore... Elle doit avoir compris ces erreurs. »

« Comment fais-tu Jane pour toujours lui trouver des excuses ! Elle est mariée, sur le point d'être mère, alors il est temps de la considérer comme une personne responsable ! » Criai-je.

« Calme toi Lizzy, je t'en prie. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue mais...Je ne pense pas être capable de refuser l'aide qu'elle demande pour élever cet enfant à venir. Un enfant Lizzy ! Un petit être innocent... »

« Et bien, pour moi c'est non ! »

Lorsque ma sœur sortit de la pièce je m'en voulais de m'être emportée ainsi, mais Lydia allait trop loin. De plus, je n'ai pas osé le dire à Jane, mais apprendre que cette petite sotte allait avoir un enfant, quand on m'avait enlevé le miens en partie par sa faute, cela dépassait mon entendement. La vie était parfois décidément trop injuste.

**7 Janvier **

Lorsque Chelsea vint m'aider à me préparer ce matin là, je remarquai que quelques choses n'allait pas. La jeune fille avait l'air déstabilisée. Ses gestes étaient moins précis, elle tremblait.

« Chelsea, quelques choses ne va pas ? Vous pouvez me parler vous savez. »

« ... »

« Chelsea ? »

« J'ai entendu des choses que je n'aurai pas dû entendre Madame... Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler. »

« Eh bien, je pense pouvoir tout entendre. Je ne vous jugerez pas, vous avez ma parole. A nous deux nous trouverons bien une solution.»

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle posa le peigne qu'elle avait dans les mains et me regarda à travers le miroir.

« Il s'agit de Mr Darcy... »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, peut être lui était-il arrivé quelques choses ?

« Dites moi Chelsea, a-t-il des soucis ? Le connaissant il ne serait pas impossible qu'il me cache certaines choses pour me protéger... »

« Non tout va bien dans le domaine, enfin je crois. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il s'agit de lui et Miss Bingley. »

« Pardon ? »

De quoi voulait-elle parler. D'un seul coup j'avais peur. Ces quelques jours de maladie m'avait éloigné de mon mari, mais c'était uniquement pour des raisons médicale... Il n'aurait jamais pu. Je commençai à trembler et mes mains devinrent moites.

« Madame... Je crois qu'il se passe quelques choses entre le Maître et Miss Bingley. »

* * *

_Voilà Voilà... J'attends avec impatience vos réactions... _

_Petite chose : j'ai enfin décroché mon premier job et je commence Lundi... Alors je ne garantie pas à 100% que je vais continuer de poster aussi souvent. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux ! _

_A bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'aventure de C & F

_Bonsoir à tous,_

_Enfin me voilà pour la suite des péripéties de Fitzwilliam &amp; Elizabeth. Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Avec mon nouveau boulot, j'avoue avoir du mal à trouver un rythme d'écriture ! Mais le point positif c'est que l'envie est toujours là ! _

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris, m'ont laissé un petit mot ou mis une alerte story. _

_Sans plus attendre voici la suite :_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'aventure de Caroline &amp; Fitzwilliam**

**.**

Ma respiration se coupa à la dernière phrase de ma suivante. Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner et mes mains devinrent moites. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Fitzwilliam ET Caroline Bingley ensemble... Non je ne parvenais pas à intégrer cette information.

Venant de Miss Bingley j'étais prête à tout croire. Il est de notoriété publique que cette garce court après mon époux. Néanmoins, qu'elle persiste à le poursuivre même après nos noces me surprenait un peu plus.

Cependant, concernant mon époux je ne pouvais pas croire une telle chose! Jamais il ne m'aurait trompé... Il m'aime! Notre histoire ne peut pas se terminer ainsi.

Soudain les événements des dernières semaines me revinrent en mémoire comme une évidence. C'était en fin de compte tout à fait possible. Caroline avait dû profiter de ma fatigue pour se rapprocher de Darcy, et avec la perte de notre enfant il est possible qu'il ait cédé à ses avances. La peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir un héritier devait le tenir plus qu'il ne laissait voir. Cette vipère avait sûrement compris cela et en avait fait un atout.

« Madame ? »

« Je vais bien Chelsea. »

« Vous êtes toute pâle..Et vous tremblez. » remarqua ma suivante.

« Laissez moi quelques minutes pour me reprendre. »

« Bien. Madame. Mais... si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas complètement certaine du sens des mots qui me sont parvenus. »

« J'ai compris Chelsea. Vous pouvez me laisser. »

Lorsque ma suivante sortit, j'inspirai et j'expirai au maximum. Il fallait que je me calme et que je trouve une solution... Un moyen de découvrir la vérité, sans me couvrir de honte et de ridicule. Mais pour le moment je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir correctement.

Je décidai finalement de ne pas me présenter au petit déjeuner. Personne ne trouverait cela étrange, au vu de mes récents problèmes de santé. On m'apporta de quoi manger, mais évidemment je ne parvins pas à avaler la moindre boucher. Ma sœur vint toquer à la porte de ma chambre en fin de matinée mais je ne répondis pas. Il fallait que je réfléchisse...et seule.

Mon cher époux aussi tenta de me rejoindre, mais je refusais obstinément l'accès à ma chambre. Je ne dormis pas une minute durant cette interminable journée, mais je retournai le problème dans tous les sens. Une aventure entre mon mari et cette peste de Caroline Bingley était définitivement possible. Après autant de temps à ruminer, la seule solution à court terme qui me paraissait le plus réalisable était d'attendre et d'observer. Ce n'était pas satisfaisant, loin de là, mais c'est ma meilleure de toutes mes idées. Et puis, j'étais bonne à ce genre de jeu avant mon mariage.

Je sonnai Chelsea pour qu'elle vint me préparer à affronter cette soirée.

.

**9 Janvier **

Les deux derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

Lorsque je suis descendus avant hier soir pour le souper. Darcy avait l'air de s'être inquiété et il me demanda plusieurs fois comment je me sentais. Je le rassurai rapidement mais je restai néanmoins sur la réserve. Durant tout le repas j'observai la tablée que nous formions.

Bingley était en grande conversation avec Kitty et Georgianna. Une fois de plus il s'ébahissait devant les diverses occupations des jeunes demoiselles et de de leur multiples talents. Caroline, quant à elle, faisait la conversation à Jane, tout en essayant d'intégrer Fitzwilliam à la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agaçait celle-là !

« Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Darcy ? » , « Vous avez totalement raison mon cher ! » « Que ferions nous sans vous Mr Darcy ? » Gnagnagna...

Qu'elle plaie cette femme. Maintenant que j'avais eu vent de ce qui se tramait je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Et surtout je ne comprenais pas ce que mon époux lui trouvait. Elle était hautaine, imbus d'elle même, prétentieuse...et pas très jolie !

Le dîner fut très long, tant et si bien que dès que je pus me retirer sans paraître impolie, je le fis. A peine avais-je refermé la porte de ma chambre, qu'on toqua. C'était Jane :

« Tout va bien Lizzy ? Je t'ai trouvé très silencieuse ce soir ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée c'est tout. »

« Es-tu certaine ? »

Cette question était celle de trop, je sentis les larmes monter. Je détournai le regard, espérant que ma sœur ne noterait pas ce changement, mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle me pria de me confier à elle, prétextant ne pas supporter me voir ainsi en détresse.

« J'ai même prié ton époux de me laisser faire. Lui aussi est inquiet. » ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais appris dans la journée.

« Cela ne se peut Lizzy ! Voyons, Darcy ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Et puis, je sais que Caroline a beaucoup de défaut, et qu'elle n'est pas très tendre avec toi. Mais de là à courir après un homme marié, je ne la pense pas capable. Personne n'est aussi vicieux. Tout cela ne doit être qu'un malentendu. » Tenta-t-elle de me raisonner.

« Mais Chelsea.. »

« Chelsea, bien que charmante et compétente, n'est même pas sûre de ce qu'elle a entendu... Tu ne tiens pas assez compte de ce facteur Lizzy ! » me coupa mon aînée de façon catégorique.

Jane avait vraiment un naturel trop compatissant, trop doux, jamais elle ne pensait du mal de qui que ce soit, trouvant toujours des circonstances atténuantes. Mais cette fois peut être avait-elle tort ? Enfin, de mon côté j'étais consciente de voir le mal un peu trop souvent. Que ma première rencontre et premier jugement sur Fitzwilliam Darcy en témoigne. Je pouvais parfois lourdement me tromper. Mais tout de même, les paroles qu'on m'avait rapporté étaient très claires.

Voyant que j'étais replongée dans mes pensées et que ses paroles avaient eu un impact sur moi, elle sortit, en me disant qu'elle dirait à Darcy d'attendre demain pour venir me voir. Ma sœur était décidément une perle.

Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas beaucoup non plus. Il fallait que je parle avec Fitzwilliam, en privée, c'était la seule solution. Mais comment faire ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je manquais de confiance en lui, il en serait sûrement blessé, surtout si mes doutes s'avéraient infondés. Mais, d'un autre côté si je me taisais jamais je ne saurai et cette pensée m'était encore plus insupportable. Faire semblant de ne rien savoir n'était pas du tout dans mes cordes. J'étais une très mauvaise comédienne.

Finalement je n'eus pas le loisir de décider du lieu et du moment où nous allions discuter, car le maître des lieux pénétra dans ma chambre avant même que j'eus le temps de lui répondre.

« Excuse-moi Lizzy si je parais impoli en n'attendant pas que tu m'invites à pénétrer dans ton repère, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu malade ? Que puis-je faire ? Dois-je faire quérir le médecin ? »

Voir son inquiétude me poussa à lui parler. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et je me rendis compte que toutes mes angoisses étaient infondées. Si je ne pouvais pas librement parler à mon époux, alors à qui pourrais-je parler ? Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

« Fitzwilliam, se passe-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Caroline Bingley ? »

Sa réaction fut imprévue. Il resta complètement stoïque. Alors que j'avais pensé qu'il aurait rit ou au contraire pâli en bafouillant, il n'en fut rien. Comme il ne réagit pas, je retentai ma chance :

« Fitzwilliam ? »

« Il n'y a rien Elizabeth, rien du tout entre moi en Caroline ! » Sa voix était calme, maîtrisé, sans appel.

Enfin je pus respirer un peu plus. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. D'un seul coup je me sentais mieux, je reprenais vie. Quelle idiote je suis parfois !

« En revanche, il s'est bien passé quelques chose... » poursuivis-t-il

Mon cœur se stoppa. Décidément je n'allais pas survivre à cette journée ! Mes mains se remirent à trembler et je dus blêmir car Darcy se précipita à mes genoux et me prit les mains.

« Veux-tu que je t'apporte un verre de vin ? Lizzy parle moi. Tu es toute pâle. Tu dois couver quelque chose. »

« ... »

« Mon amour... »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Rien d'important. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir Fitzwilliam. » Même si je sentais mes forces m'abandonner il en fallait pas que je lâche, j'avais un réel besoin de savoir en détail ce qui c'était passé entre eux.

Il finit par abdiquer. Il me raconta tout, dans les moindre détails. Même si certains passages me firent mal, j'étais contente de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé et surtout de savoir que mon époux m'aimait et que jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait voulu me blesser.

Une fois ces révélations faites, une chose néanmoins m'embêtait grandement. Je devais encore supporter Caroline Bingley encore quelques jours. La voir sous mon toit serait plus que jamais pénible, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Une bonne maîtresse de maison se devait d'être aimable et prévenante en toute circonstance. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une plaie comme Caroline, je dirai même surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de personne telle qu'elle.

Bien évidemment, je racontai tout à Jane. Celle-ci resta coi. L'aventure que je venais de vivre la désarçonnait complètement.

« Crois-tu que je dusses en parler à Charles ? Après tout, c'est de sa sœur dont il s'agit, elle n'est pas mariée, il est donc toujours responsable d'elle et par conséquent de ses actes. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution... Fais comme tu le veux. Mais je pense que Fitzwilliam a réglé le problème une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Mais si cela venait à se reproduire avec d'autres hommes ? Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences plus graves sur notre famille et notre honneur ! »

Voir Jane s'emporter ainsi, défendre bec et ongles sa famille me fit sourire. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela d'elle. Après tout, tout n'était peut être pas perdu concernant Jane.

« Puisque cette affaire te tient à cœur, je vais en parler à Fitzwilliam, tout à l'heure et il nous dira quoi faire. »

.

**10 Janvier**

J'ai parlé avec Fitzwilliam. Bien que réticent dans un premier temps à l'idée de Jane, il accepta lorsque je lui exposai les motifs pour lesquelles elle voulait en parler à Charles. L'honneur était un élément important pour mon mari, tellement important qu'il décida d'en parler lui même à Charles. Il ne voulait pas que Jane soit mêlée à cette sombre histoire.

.

**11 Janvier**

Aujourd'hui a encore été une journée forte en émotion. Ce matin Bingley et Darcy partirent se balader à cheval. Jane me regarda d'un air entendu. De notre côté nous restâmes à l'intérieur, dans la petite véranda. Catherine et Georgianna prenaient leur cours de piano, le professeur avait accepté de prendre Kitty en même temps, contre une rémunération à peine plus importante. J'étais ravie, et Kitty aussi.

Ma jeune sœur s'épanouissait réellement depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle changeait à vue d'oeil, devenant chaque jour un peu plus femme. Il faudrait faire attention à elle lors de la Saison. Hors de question qu'elle s'amourache du premier venu et qu'elle réitère le mauvais exemple Lydia.

Caroline vint nous rejoindre et elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se plaindre.

« Je suis tellement pressée de rentrer à Londres. C'est très beau ici, mais les relations sont trop restreintes pour une personne comme moi. J'ai besoin de voir plus de monde. Je m'ennuie ici...»

« On dit que la Saison va être fantastique, lady Sullivan nous prépare un bal des plus exquis. » ajouta-t-elle encore.

Jane se contenta de répondre par monosyllabe, alors que moi je ne prenais même pas la peine de faire semblant de l'écouter. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, ayant désormais l'habitude de mon silence. Je savais qu'elle devait me critiquer dès que j'avais le dos tourner, mais peu m'importait. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre de cette femme et je plaignais sincèrement l'homme qui aurait le courage de la prendre pour femme.

Je reçus une lettre de maman ainsi rédigée :

«_ Elizabeth,_

_Je t'écris, pas dans le but de m'excuser, car je n'ai toujours pas compris ton comportement aux fêtes de Noël, ni l'injustice dont toi et ton époux avaient fait preuve envers cette pauvre Lydia. _

_Je t'écris justement pour t'informer que notre très chère Lydia attend un enfant ! Je suis si heureuse, cette petite est vraiment une source de bonheur pour moi. _

_Ne veux-tu pas lui envoyer un peu d'argent pour l'aider (et surtout pour te faire pardonner de ton odieux comportement) ? Ton mari a tellement d'argent qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de la disparition de quelques livres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais au moins faire cela pour ta sœur, s'il te reste un peu d'amour fraternelle envers elle ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être mise à l'écart de vos vies, c'est une brave enfant. Enfin, une brave femme ! Après tout, elle va être mère !_

_J'espère que tu comprends que je ne parles pas de la prendre en pitié, mais d'aider sa famille comme toute bonne fille doit le faire ! Je vais également écrire à Jane sur ce sujet._

_Maman,_

_PS : ne veux-tu pas prendre Mary quelques temps avec toi ? Mes pauvres nerfs ne supportent plus ses sermons ! »_

Rien ne changerait donc jamais. Peu importe les agissements de Lydia, mère la défendrait toujours autant. Mais qu'importe, elle n'aurait pas un sous de ma part, pas après ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier.

Je montrai la lettre à Jane. Elle allait craquer j'en était certaine. Selon comment notre mère tournait sa lettre, Jane lui donnerait ses économies, c'était une évidence. Elle avait trop bon cœur, elle ne supporterait pas de la laisser dans la misère et de décevoir notre mère.

De mon côté, si je pensais que Lydia serait plus mature en donnant la vie, si son mari devenait plus responsable, moins crapule... Dans ce cas, j'aurai pu passer outre l'avis de Fitzwilliam et envoyer mon argent de poche. Mais, sachant que cet argent servirait à financer leur vie de débauche, il était impossible que je cautionne pareils agissements !

Je perdis le fil lorsque Bingley pénétra dans la véranda, rouge de colère :

« CAROLINE ! Comment avez-vous pu vous comporter de la sorte ? » tonna-t-il.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! _

_Le détail des agissements de Caroline au prochain chapitre !_

_A bientôt,_


	9. Toujours vivante !

Bonjour à tous !

Un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis toujours là ! Je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment, mais ça arrive ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un rythme avec le boulot, la famille, la vie associative etc... Mais je crois avoir trouvé un bon compromis !

Je me remet de ce pas à l'écriture. Je vais tenter de prendre de l'avance, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne publie pas tout de suite ! Comme ça, je pourrais avoir une publication plus régulière par la suite.

Autre petite chose. Je suis à la recherche d'un bêta ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé ce sera avec plaisir. Je tiens à préciser que je ne cherche pas uniquement un bêta pour les fautes d'orthographes, un avis critique est attendu afin d'améliorer au maximum mes écrits. Les suggestions sont donc les bienvenues ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

A très bientôt!

June


	10. Chapitre 8 : Retour à la normal

**Chapitre 8** : Retour à la normal

**11 Janvier **

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu Charles dans cet état, son teint avait viré au rouge pivoine, ses traits étaient déformés par la colère. A ce moment précis, il avait vraiment l'air menaçant. Pour rien au monde j'aurai souhaité être à la place de Caroline.

J'aperçus furtivement derrière lui mon époux, l'air désolé. Apparemment, même avec beaucoup de diplomatie la nouvelle n'avait pas plus à Bingley.

"Comment as-tu osé Caroline ? C'est une honte, un scandale ! Toi qui te vantes tant d'être bien éduquée, une dame du monde, tu t'abaisses à convoiter un homme marié !"

A ma grande surprise, Caroline était aussi pâle que son frère cramoisie. Je vis que ses mains tremblaient.

"Mais enfin... Charles.."

"Ne joue pas les innocentes Caroline ! Pas cette fois !"

"Je t'assure que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !" tenta-t-elle. Mais je compris aussitôt qu'elle se savait prise au piège.

"Ta folie va-t-elle te pousser à nier que tu as, à plusieurs reprise, suggérer à Fitzwilliam, qui est mon ami le plus cher, de quitter son épouse ?"

"JAMAIS je n'ai prononcé de tels mots !"

"Bien sûre que non, tu es trop maline ! Tout a été dit à demi-mot, sans vraiment l'exprimer clairement n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, sache, ma chère soeur que cela ne trompe personne !"

"Charles, je peux t'assurer que mes propos ont été mal interprétés par Darcy"

Sans que je ne la visse arriver la gifle partie, laissant une trace sur le visage de Caroline, tout aussi stupéfaite que nous.

« Cela suffit maintenant ! M'entends-tu ? Trop longtemps tu as fait tout ce que tu souhaitais, je ne suis jamais intervenue, et ce, malgré ton comportement hautain et sans pitié. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé, tu as dépassé les bornes ! »

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux, consciente que la scène qui se déroulait se faisait devant tout le monde. Y compris les domestiques.

« Vas-tu également nier que tu t'es jetée au cou de Fitzwilliam lorsque Elizabeth était souffrante ? Vas-tu aussi nier cela ! »

« ... »

« Charles.. » Intervint Jane « Je crois que nous avons compris, calme toi par pitié. »

« Nous partons. » Décida-t-il.

« Enfin Charles, c'est absurde ! La journée est bien avancée, il serait ridicule de partir maintenant. »

« Non Darcy. Nous irons dormir ailleurs, croyez moi quand je vous dis que cette histoire me désole et me fait rougir de honte. Mon ami, pardonnez moi. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Vous n'êtes pas responsable du comportement de votre sœur ! » Tentai-je.

« Merci pour ta bonté Elizabeth. Vraiment, tu n'es pas obligée, après ce que nous t'avons fait subir. Honnêtement je ne pourrais trouver le sommeil ce soir. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous prépare nos affaires, nous serons partis dans moins d'une heure. »

Un bref coup d'oeil à mon mari m'appris que les retenir était peine perdue. Cela m'attrista. Certes, j'allais être débarrassée de Caroline, mais cela signifiait que Jane aussi allait partir.

Charles sortit, emmenant Caroline avec lui.

« Mon Dieu.. » souffla Jane.

« Oui »

Je ne savais que dire. Cette scène avait été d'une rare violence. Le coup allait être dure à encaisser pour Caroline. Et si cela venait à ce savoir, elle serait la risée de tout Londres, et elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à faire un mariage correct.

« Heureusement, Georgianna et Kitty ont échappé à cette triste scène. Je suis désolée Lizzy. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Jane, je ne comprends que trop bien ton époux.»

« Pourtant j'ai pris toutes les précautions du monde pour lui expliquer, mais mes efforts furent vint.. » se désola Fitzwilliam.

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et attrapa ma main. Ce geste si intime, alors que ma sœur était là, tout comme les domestiques, démontrait que lui aussi était bouleversé. Jane s'excusa et rejoignit son époux. Il devait avoir beaucoup plus besoin d'elle que nous à cet instant.

« C'est un désastre.. » Souffla Darcy.

« Il fallait que ce soit dit, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Fitzwilliam, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait. »

« Non. Si j'avais bien agi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

« C'est mal connaître Caroline ! »

« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que tu sembles le penser. »

« Enfin Fitzwilliam ! » m'offusquai-je. Comment pouvait-il la défendre après qu'elle ait eu un tel comportement ?

« C'est avant tout une femme blessée dans son égo. Elle était persuadée qu'elle deviendrait Mme Darcy. Mets-toi à sa place. Si j'avais choisi quelqu'un d'autres ? Une personne que tu pensais être en dessous de ta condition ? »

« Cela n'excuse rien ! » me butai-je.

« Ne te fâches pas, s'il te plait. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas un monstre. Tout n'est pas soit blanc, soit noir tu sais. »

«Tu as sans doute raison. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, j'entendais les domestiques s'affairer à l'étage. Ils devaient préparer les bagages des Bingley. Pauvre Charles ! Je soufflai.

« Et si on allait voir les progrès de Georgie et Kitty ? »

« Il va falloir trouver quelques choses pour expliquer le départ si soudain des Bingley ! »

« On trouvera bien quelques choses. Mais à mon avis, elles n'ont pas besoin de connaître cette sordide histoire. »

J'acquiesçai et me laissai guider par mon époux dans l'aile Ouest de la maison.

**12 Janvier**

Aujourd'hui tout est redevenu normal. Le calme règne à nouveau à Pemberley, ponctué de temps à autre par les rires de Georgianna et Kitty.

Nous avons excusé la famille Bingley auprès de nos sœurs prétextant une affaire très urgente qui exigeait la présence immédiate de Charles à Londres. Les deux jeunes filles, avaient bien évidemment trouver cela attristant, mais ne s'en étaient pas formalisées.

Lorsque les malles furent chargées dans le cabriolet, Bingley nous salua, en s'excusant à nouveau, Caroline passa devant nous, tête basse. Quant à ma sœur elle me prit dans ses bras. Les larmes montèrent, je ne savais pas du tout quand j'allais la revoir... il s'écoulerait sûrement des mois avant que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau et cela me serra le cœur.

Darcy aussi était gêné, tendu. Nous restâmes sur le perron jusqu'à ce que l'équipage soit hors de vue. Alors seulement Fitzwilliam posa sa main dans mon dos et m'invita à venir prendre le thé.

Il fit quérir nos jeunes sœurs et nous prîmes une collation tous les quatre. Georgianna se mit finalement au piano, Kitty l'accompagna au chant. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je notai les progrès de ma cadette.

Elle se tenait mieux, était plus droite, avait plus d'élégance, elle devenait femme. En chant également elle avait progressé.

Je me tournai vers mon époux qui contemplait également les deux jeunes filles. Je lui murmurai un merci, et il me regarda curieusement, scrutant mon regard pour comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Je détournai légèrement les yeux vers les deux filles, qui interprétaient désormais un nouveau morceau. Je vis dans son regard qu'il comprit ce que je tentais de lui dire, il sourit et prit doucement ma main.

Je sentis une vague d'émotion m'envahir, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je vis mon époux s'inquiéter mais je le rassurai rapidement par un sourire et une légère pression sur sa main. A cet instant j'étais heureuse, j'étais chez moi, à Pemberley, entourée des gens que j'aimais.

Le repas fut sur la même note, calme, bon enfant, je fus surprise une nouvelle fois par Kitty. Elle s'exprima très bien et répondit à Fitzwilliam avec beaucoup de maturité. Ma sœur avait définitivement changé. Elle gardait tout de même une part d'insouciance liée à son jeune âge, mais elle avait beaucoup progressé. Georgianna avait eu un très bon effet sur Kitty.

L'inverse était réciproque, Georgianna s'ouvrait plus, elle était moins timide, plus spontanée en notre présence. Il fallait encore voir si son évolution serait la même en présence d'inconnus, mais j'avais bon espoir.

**13 Janvier**

Aujourd'hui a été une très bonne journée.

Fitzwilliam nous fait porter le petit déjeuner au lit. Nous avons beaucoup discuté aussi, cela m'a fait du bien.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. Depuis hier je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

« C'est vrai que les fêtes ont été rudes cette année ! »

« Je suis désolée.. »

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons ! Les fêtes ont été très réussies. Ce sont nos invités qui ont changé les bons moments en fiasco. Mais au moins les jours importants ont été très bien. Le jour de Noël, tout particulièrement, je ne m'étais pas amusé autant depuis longtemps. »

Repenser aux fêtes, me fit penser à l'enfant que j'avais perdu. Il fallait que j'en parle à Fitzwilliam, autant je n'avais pas du tout penser à avoir un enfant avant cet épisode, autant maintenant j'en avais vraiment très envie.

« A propos des fêtes... J'aimerai qu'on parle de... de notre enfant … que j'ai perdu.. »

La discussion qui suivit fut douloureuse pour nous deux, mais salvatrice. Fitzwilliam m'expliqua en détail la panique, la peine et la peur qu'il avait ressenti au moment de ma fausse couche. Sa mère étant morte suite à la naissance de Georgianna, l'enfantement était une chose qui lui faisait le plus peur.

« Mais, tu veux tout de même en avoir ? »

« Oui évidemment ! Ce sera sans doute traumatisant pour moi, mais je sais que ce sera une fabuleuse expérience. »

Son air ne me trompa pas. Il essayait d'avoir de l'assurance, mais c'était loupé. Peut être aurais-je pu être berné quelques mois plus tôt. Mais j'avais appris à bien le connaître, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à cet instant il essayait de se convaincre.

« Tu vas trouver cela étrange » lui dis-je « Mais jusqu'à cette fausse couche, je n'avais pas penser à la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Ce qui est ridicule puisque nous partageons le même lit presque toutes les nuits. Mais je n'avais pas envisagé sérieusement que je pourrais tomber enceinte si rapidement. »

Darcy rit. Au début je ne compris pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, voyant mon air perplexe il m'expliqua :

« Vois-tu je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui oublierait qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte en ayant des rapports charnelles avec un homme ! Il n'y a que toi pour omettre un « détail » pareil ! »

« Veux-tu dire que je suis anormale ? »

« Non, voyons Lizzy ! C'est en partie pour cela que je t'aime. Tu n'es pas comme les autres ! »

Il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, puis sur les lèvres, les joues. Enfin le reste de la matinée fut employée à la conception d'un petit Darcy.

Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de notre nid douillet, nous apprîmes que Georgianna était souffrante, rien d'alarmant mais elle aussi avait préféré garder la chambre. Je partis donc à la recherche de Catherine.

Je retrouvai ma jeune sœur dans la serre, assise sur un banc face aux orchidées.

« Bonjour Lizzy. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? La serre ne fait pas partie de tes endroits préférés d'habitude ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis baladée dans le parc et puis j'ai eu envie d'entrer. Je crois que je change Lizzy. Je commence à comprendre ce que toi et papa trouvez de si jolie et intéressant dans les fleurs. Avant j'aurai trouver cela ridicule, mais aujourd'hui je trouve cela apaisant. »

« Je confirme que tu progresses énormément Kitty, nous sommes vraiment fier de toi. Et de Georgianna aussi. Vous vous aidez et vous poussez à vous améliorer, nous sommes ravie. »

« J'en suis bien contente. La vie ici paraît si simple, si intéressante et Georgianna est vraiment très sympathique, drôle. Même ton mari n'est pas si terrible une fois qu'on le connaît ! »

« Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. »

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la beauté de la serre.

« Tu sais, toute cette histoire avec Lydia, depuis qu'elle s'est enfuit. Cela m'a énormément peiné. J'ai gardé son secret, même si je n'aurai pas dû, père me l'a suffisamment fait comprendre par la suite, mais finalement elle m'a trahi. Elle m'a laissé tomber, elle me met à l'écart comme si je n'étais rien, qu'une ratée... »

« Oh Kitty ! Il ne faut pas... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Ne pas se fier à Lydia. Mais pendant longtemps j'y ai cru. J'ai pensé que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, incapable de trouver un époux. »

« Enfin Catherine Bennett ! Il vaut mieux ne pas être marié que de ce marier au premier venu ! Regarde où elle en est aujourd'hui ! Une vie de débauche, aucune personne fréquentable ne voudra accueillir les Wickham. Elle n'est pas à envier. Crois-moi. »

« Oui. Tu as raison. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais depuis que je suis ici, je comprends tout ça. Je me sens mieux. Vraiment Lizzy je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que toi et Mr Darcy faites pour moi. »

Jamais je n'avais vu ma sœur aussi émue, sa gorge était nouée, elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, que je la pris dans mes bras. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas prise ainsi.

Nous restâmes quelques temps ainsi profitant de cette intimité nouvelle. Puis je l'invitai à rentrer et à venir prendre une collation à l'intérieur.

Elle m'étonna encore lorsqu'elle me demanda des conseils de lecture. Kitty demandait à lire ! Il faudrait que je dise cela à Papa, il ne me croirait pas, c'était certain ! Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas de lecture trop sérieuse, elle souhaitait quelques chose de léger, de romantique, de magique.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je lui suggérai de lire Evelina de Fanny Burney. J'étais persuadée que ce livre conviendrait à ma cadette. Elle ne manquerait pas de s'identifier au personnage principal.

C'est un roman où l'héroïne est la fille non reconnue d'un aristocrate anglais qui mène une vie dissipée. Elle doit à sa naissance équivoque d'être élevée loin du monde, à la campagne, jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. À travers toute une série d'évènements humoristiques qui se déroulent à Londres et dans le lieu de villégiature qu'est Hotwells, près de Bristol, Evelina apprend à trouver son chemin dans le dédale complexe de la société du XVIIIème siècle et gagne l'amour d'un noble seigneur.

**25 Février **

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis un moment, les journées sont bien remplies. Nous passons un agréable moment avec les filles.

Nous avons même entrepris toutes les trois, avec l'accord de Fitzwilliam évidemment, de réaménager la pièce de loisir de Georgianna. Nous avons tout redécoré. Le parquet fut poncé, et vernis. Le jaune de la pièce fut remplacé par un rose pale très épuré et les rideaux unis, firent place à un motif très fleuri, plus moderne et plus printanier.

Le résultat était vraiment très joli, les filles adoraient et ne cessaient de remercier Fitzwilliam pour avoir fourni les fonds nécessaires à la modification de la pièce.

La chambre de Georgianna aussi fut modifiée, elle avait désormais une chambre d'adulte, avec un lit plus grand et une décoration moins enfantine. Elle avait elle même choisi les couleurs. Les murs étaient désormais blancs mais agrémenter de diverses peintures de sa confection ou de celle de Kitty, et les rideaux rouge pour mettre en valeur les tableaux exposés.

Même si au départ j'étais septique sur les choix de ma belle-soeur, le résultat m'étonna. C'était très bien pensé et plutôt jolie. Un vrai cocon !

**28 Février**

Kitty a quitté Pemberley aujourd'hui. C'est à contre-coeur que nous l'avons vu retourner à Longbourn. Nous ne pouvions pas la garder plus longtemps.

Fitzwilliam m'a annoncé la semaine dernière que tout était prêt pour notre voyage de noce. Il a mis toutes ses affaires en ordre et tout programmé. Nous partons dans trois jours. Je suis tellement excitée ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attends, tout ce que je sais c'est que nous déposerons Georgianna auprès du colonel Fitzwilliam à Londres, puis nous prendrons un bateau pour une destination inconnue.

La séparation des filles fut difficiles, nous dûmes leur promettre d'inviter à nouveau Kitty pendant la saison, à condition évidemment que mes parents acceptent. Mais je n'en doutais pas une minute. Mère de passerait jamais à côté d'une occasion d'envoyer une de ses filles dans la bonne société.

**1er mars **

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes taches... J'ai tenté par tout les moyens de convaincre Fitzwilliam de m'en dire plus sur notre destination, mais toutes mes tentatives furent veines. Il ne me donna même pas le plus petit indice.

J'étais frustrée, et excité. Mais la frustration l'emportait ! Encore trois jours !


	11. Chapitre 9 : Lune de Miel

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et messages. En parlant des commentaires, je suis navrée que certaines n'aient pas apprécié ce chapitre.. :-/ **_

_**J'espère qu'il en sera autrement de celui-ci !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Lune de Miel **

**6 Mars** :

Le 4 Mars nous avons quitté Londres, laissant derrière nous Georgiana, qui resterait auprès du colonel Fitzwilliam le temps de notre périple. La jeune fille, ne parut pas le moins du monde attristée par notre départ, bien au contraire, elle nous souhaita un bon voyage et surtout de bien en profiter et de nous reposer.

Nous avons ensuite pris le bateau à Newhaven, je ne savais toujours pas où nous allions et Fitzwilliam était toujours de marbre. Aucune indication ne lui échappait.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de l'après midi à admirer la mer et les côtes qui s'éloignaient peu à peu. C'était la toute première fois que je prenais le bateau et tout m'émerveillait. De la forme du bateau, à son ameublement ! Un sentiment de liberté m'envahit, pour le première fois depuis plusieurs mois j'avais l'impression de revivre. Toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient produites à Noël s'effacèrent pour laisser place au bonheur d'être ici, à cet instant précis, avec mon mari.

Alors que le temps se rafraîchissait, nous rentrâmes dans notre cabine. Elle était vraiment spacieuse, beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. A mon grand étonnement nous avions deux chambres, chacun la notre comme le voulait la bienséance. J'espérai néanmoins, que nous en utiliserions qu'une seule ! Fitz et moi n'avions pas l'habitude de dormir séparément à Pemberley, et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Allait-il se soumettre aux convenances ou bien en faire fi ? Je verrai bien ce soir.

Une petite pièce d'aisance, assez luxueuse séparait les deux chambres.

"Est-ce assez confortable pour toi ?"

"Un peu petit... Je n'ai plus l'habitude des pièces exiguës !" le taquinai-je

"J'aime ton petit air malicieux, il m'avait manqué." sourit Fitzwilliam.

"Je peux être encore plus malicieuse si tu le souhaites."

Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux. Je vis une flamme s'allumer dans ces yeux. Néanmoins, il fallait que je reste forte, je ne devais pas lui céder, sinon mon plan serait fichu.

"J'écoute ta proposition... avec... attention"

"Peut être pourrions-nous … jouer ?"

"De quelle façon ?" répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

Je me rapprochais de lui tout doucement, balançant exagérément mes hanches. Je passais derrière lui, lui effleurant doucement l'épaule à mon passage, puis lui murmurai :

"Une réponse, un vêtement."

Il se mit à rire, un rire franc et incontrôlé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce son.

"Ah Lizzy, mon amour. Tu es si naïve encore... Crois-tu vraiment obtenir de moi des informations quant à notre destination en me faisant du chantage ?"

Je rougis lorsque je me sus découverte. Ma tentative était stupide c'est vrai, mais au moins j'aurai essayé ! Couverte de honte j'allais m'enfermer dans la pièce d'aisance pour me rafraîchir un peu et enfiler une tenue plus convenable pour le dîner.

**OoO**

**Rosalie **:

Ce passage du livre de ma mère me fit sourire. Elle avait retrouvé son insouciance et c'était plaisance à lire. Après ces terribles événement de Noël, voir qu'elle avait su rebondir était réconfortant. Bien que j'en eus jamais douté. Ma mère n'était pas de celle qui se laissait facilement abattre.

Je me rappelai alors le jour où nous apprîmes la mort de grand-père :

« Un express était arrivé en pleine nuit à la maison. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir en chemise de nuit, alors je collais l'oreille à la porte de ma chambre, écoutant le moindre bruit dans la maison. Papa descendit rapidement à la rencontre de l'express. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir j'imaginais aisément son air anxieux. Maman le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Un brouhaha s'éleva, je ne compris pas ce qui se passait mais nos serviteurs s'agitèrent.

Plus tard je compris que ma mère avait fait un malaise et qu'elle avait transporté dans sa chambre d'urgence.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Nanny vint me réveiller, elle m'apprit que mes parents étaient partis pour LongBourn où grand-père était très malade. Quand ils rentrèrent deux semaines plus tard, maman nous expliqua à Léo et moi que grand-père était parti dans l'autre monde. Elle avait l'air triste mais nous persuada que c'était mieux ainsi, au moins il ne souffrait plus et pouvait veiller sur nous de là où il était. Elle nous assura également que grand-père nous aimait tous très fort. Ce n'est que plusieurs années après que j'appris qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps et qu'il était mort avant leur arrivée et que je pris conscience de la grande force de ma mère.

**OoO**

**20 Mars** :

Enfin la terre ferme ! Si voyager en bateau m'avait au début émerveillé, j'avais désormais hâte de remettre pied à terre. Une fois la nouveauté passée je devais dire que je commençais à m'ennuyer. De plus, j'avais vraiment hâte d'accoster et de connaître notre destination. Je savais que nous avions voyager au Sud. Mais après notre halte au Portugal j'avais perdu le fil. Peut être allions nous accoster sur une île en méditerranée.

Fitzwilliam n'avait toujours rien dit, et je le soupçonnais même d'avoir soudoyé tout l'équipage et les passagers afin qu'ils ne me parlent pas de la destination finale de ce navire. Le bougre ! Et le pire, c'est que je suis certaine qu'il y prend un malin plaisir ! Il nous restait encore une nuit avant d'accoster. C'était certain que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir. Je suis trop excitée pour cela !

**21 Mars** :

La Grèce, c'était notre destination finale. Mon époux avait su mettre la barre très haute. Lorsque nous nous levâmes ce matin, je dus presser Fitzwilliam. J'étais certaine qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à toute cette mascarade :

Qu'y-a-t-il Lizzy, pourquoi tant de hâte ? Nous avons le temps, viens près de moi.

Ne fais pas l'innocent Fitzwilliam Darcy ! Tu sais que je suis incapable de me recoucher et de rester calme. Allons-y s'il te plaît.

Il rit, mais se leva. Doucement certes, mais pour cette fois j'avais gagné.

Après avoir engloutit notre petit déjeuner, mon époux donna quelques instructions aux domestiques présents et nous pûmes enfin sortir du navire.

La vue me coupa le souffle. J'avais devant moi, un port très animé. Des personnes s'affairaient à sortir les bagages du bateau, d'autres attendaient avec un air impatient leur famille ou amie qui devait être présent lors de notre voyage. Certains flânait, savourant le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux.

Nous prîmes la passerelle et une voiture s'avança jusqu'à nous.

« Bienvenue en Grèce, mon amour » me murmura mon époux.

« Au Fitzwillaim quelle belle surprise ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir »

« Je savais que ce pays te plairait. C'est un endroit magnifique et il y a tellement d'histoire ici que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer ! »

Je demandai à ce qu'on relève la capote, il faisait si beau qu'il aurait dommage de s'en priver. Je savourai alors le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. La ville était tellement belle, avec ces grandes demeures toute blanche, ses rues étroites où grouillait une foule de gens plus ou moins affairés.

Nous prîmes au bout d'un moment un chemin non dallé. La encore je m'émerveillai devant ce paysage si différent du notre. Au bout de quelques heures de voiture, nous empruntâmes un chemin encore plus étroit et la voiture ralentit.

« Nous voici dans le domaine que j'ai loué pour les deux mois où nous allons rester. »

J'ouvris encore plus les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir la demeure. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes avant qu'enfin je puisse apercevoir une grosse villa trônant au milieu du parc. Mon mari m'expliqua que c'était une bâtisse typique de la région, avec de belle colonne, des pièces plus petites que les nôtres pour conserver la fraîcheur l'été.

« C'est sublime Fitz. Je pense que nous allons nous plaire ici. »

Le rêve continua lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la demeure. Tout n'était que magnificence. Du carrelage en damier noir et blanc, au voilage blanc qui faisaient office de rideaux. Les pièces étaient certes plus petite qu'à Pemberley, mais les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc donnaient une impression de grandeur qui palliait à cela.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous installer, et finîmes par une balade dans le parc aux alentours de la bâtisse.

**22 Mars :**

_Ma chère Jane, _

_Tu ne devineras jamais où nous sommes... La Grèce ! Peux-tu le croire ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, tout est si beau ici et le temps vraiment clément pour la saison ! Un simple châle me suffit et je n'ai même pas froid ! _

_Oh Jane, j'espère que Charles te fera une surprise au moins aussi fantastique que celle-ci. Nous avons prévu de visiter tous ces anciens bâtiments de l'ancien temps, mais aussi de visiter les îles aux alentours. _

_J'espère que vos recherches d'un nouveau toit se passe bien. Je peine à imaginer à quel point se doit être dur pour vous de vivre si près de Longbourn. Courage ma très chère sœur, cette période est presque révolue. _

_Embrasses Mère et Père pour, moi._

_Bien à toi,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

**3 avril : **

Je suis épuisée ! Darcy et moi n'avons pas eu une minute à nous depuis notre arrivée. Nous avons fait la connaissance d'un proche voisin qui a décidé de tout nous faire visiter : de l'acropole aux îles voisine, en passant par les restaurants traditionnels.

Je crois que j'ai pris du poids. Fitz me dit que non, mais je le sens. Je suis définitivement plus lourde et mes robes deviennent moins confortables. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'exercice qui manque, mais avec le changement de nourriture mon corps doit réagir différemment !

Demain, Darcy m'a promis que nous passerions la journée, juste tous les deux.

**4 avril : **

Mon époux à tenue sa promesse ! Nous avons passés la matinée à nous prélasser, d'abord au lit, puis sous l'une des vérandas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus le temps de lire ! Par chance, l'immense bibliothèque contient quelques livres en anglais. La plupart, je les ai déjà lu, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.

Fitzwilliam, en profite pour rédiger quelques lettres. Apparemment tout se passe bien à Pemberley. Notre régisseur a la situation bien en main. Quant à Georgie, elle nous écrit que tout va très bien, que le colonnel Fitzwilliam prend bien soin d'elle.

« Je suis certaine, qu'il la gâte beaucoup trop ! »

« C'est certain. Mais est-ce possible de la gâter plus que tu ne le fais déjà ? »

« Moque toi, de ma faiblesse ! » Sourit-il.

Après le déjeuner, nous fîmes une petite sieste à l'ombre dans le parc bien mérité. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais passé une journée comme celle-ci à flâner. C'était très agréable, même si je doute fortement que si cela venait à être trop courant, je finirai par m'ennuyer !

En fin de journée, la calèche nous conduisit en bord de mer, où nous pûmes nous baigner à notre guise. Même à cette période de l'année, l'eau était vraiment excellente. Aussi chaude que l'eau à Bath en plein été. Incroyable. En plus, l'eau est si bleu ici, qu'on voit ses pieds.

« Viens avec moi plus loin Lizzy ! » Me cria mon époux qui était parti nager.

A ce moment je fus pétrifiée. Je ne savais pas nager, je n'avais jamais appris. Comme l'occasion ne s'était jamais présenté, Fitzwilliam n'était pas au courant.

« Non, merci. Je suis bien ici. Je t'admire »

Il sourit mais se rapprocha de moi rapidement :

« Allez Lizzy ! »

Il dut lire la panique dans mes yeux car son regard changea et son sourire s'estompa.

« Que se passe-t-il Elizabeth ? Tu te sens mal ? Veux-tu qu'on rentre ? »

« Non. Tout va bien... C'est juste... Oh Fitz, je ne sais pas nager.. » lui avouai-je honteuse.

« Mais ce n'est rien voyons ! Je vais t'apprendre. »

La première leçon commença alors, mais ce n'est vraiment pas gagner. Je crois que je ne suis pas douée pour cela.

15 Avril :

Je progresse en natation. Depuis ce fameux jours où Darcy a appris que je ne savais pas nager, nous passons tous les jours une heure à la plage, le matin ou le soir. Selon le planning de notre journée.

Je ne suis pas encore assez sûre de moi pour m'éloigner trop du bord, mais ça vient ! J'ai bon espoir de savoir nager d'ici la fin du séjour. D'ailleurs il arrive à grand pas ! D'ici 15 jours, ce séjour paradisiaque serait bientôt fini et il nous faudra retourner en Angleterre où nos obligations nous attendait.

Même si j'avais hâte de vivre ma première Saison londonienne, j'allais regretté cet endroit, si paisible, où seul notre couple comptait, sans obligations, sans rumeurs, ni attaques de quelques personnes que ce soit.

**24 avril :**

Plus qu'une semaine. Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas envie de repartir. J'essaye de profiter de chaque instant et de ne pas trop pensé au voyage du retour, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Chaque soir, lorsque nous allons nous coucher, je pense que encore une journée s'est écoulée, et qu'il sera bientôt temps de rentrer.

Darcy m'a promis que nous reviendrons un jour. Peut être pour une période un peu plus longue. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour lui de laisser ses affaires plus longtemps, mais le connaissant je suis persuadée qu'il fera tout son possible pour tenir parole.

**1er Mai :**

C'est le jour du départ... Notre bateau quittera la côté Grèce d'ici quelques heures, à la tombée de la nuit.

Nous avons invités nos voisins temporaires à venir nous visiter un jour à Pemberley, Mr &amp; Mme Petridis sont vraiment des personnes très gentilles et très accueillants, c'est la moindre des choses que de leur rendre l'hospitalité.

Toutes nos valises sont prêtes. Nous sommes beaucoup plus chargés qu'à l'aller. En effet, nous avons tenu à ramener un présent pour Georgiana, Kitty, Mary, Jane &amp; Charles ainsi que pour le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque nous quittâmes définitivement la maison, mais au fond de moi je savais que j'y reviendrai un jour.

**OoO**

**Rosalie : **

Maman avait vraiment une foi absolue en la parole de Papa. Elle avait raison ils y sont retournés deux fois après cette lune de miel. Une fois avec nous, et une fois seuls, lorsque nous fûmes plus grand et mariés.

Tant d'amour dans un couple était vraiment très émouvant. Je comprenais mieux, qu'ils n'aient jamais tenté de nous imposer quoique ce soit en matière d'amour et de mariage. Léo avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années, et ceux malgré la différence de classe. Quant à moi, j'avais également pu épouser l'homme qui me faisait vibrer, même si mon union a moins été controversée que celle de mon jeune frère.

**xxx**

_**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu de douceur avant le retour à la "Vrai" vie **_

_**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions :) **_

_**A bientôt**_


	12. Chaptitre 10 : Une Saison à Londres

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire :)_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**Chapitre 10 : Une Saison à Londres **

**10 Juin**

Mon Dieu que d'émotions et de rebondissements ces dernières semaines, c'est à peine croyable !

Pour commencer notre voyage de retour fut pour moi un calvaire. J'ai été malade durant tout le trajet. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mal de mer ou bien une crise de foie. D'après Fitzwilliam il ne peut s'agir que de la seconde option, puisque je n'ai pas été malade lors de l' ma part, je suis septique, j'avais vraiment l'impression que mon estomac tanguait au rythme des vagues, me donnant une nausée perpétuelle. Inutile de préciser que le voyage me parut très long.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme je me sentis mieux. Mon époux m'annonça que nous allions faire une halte à Longbourn. Quelle joie pour moi ! Cela faisait 6 mois que je n'avais pas revu mes parents, et Jane !

\- Ne crois-tu pas que Caroline sera à Netherfield ?

\- Je ne pense guère, elle doit déjà être à Londres. D'après mes informations, Jane a supplié Charles de différer leur départ de quelques jours afin qu'elle puisse te voir. Quelle gentille attention ! Et puis, Maman et Papa seront très heureux de nous avoir tous à table... Comme avant.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent épuisants. Mère était surexcitée de nous avoir à la maison. Enfin presque toutes. En effet Lydia était avec son mari dans le Nord Est de l'Angleterre, et vu sa condition elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel voyage. Ce fut pour Fitz et moi plus un soulagement qu'autre chose. Revoir Lydia si tôt après les fâcheux événements de Noël aurait été au dessus de nos forces.

Mary était fidèle à elle même, austère, et constamment plongée dans un livre philosophique. Elle m'inquiétait. Comment un homme pourrait un jour s'intéresser à elle, si elle ne s'ouvrait pas un peu au monde ? A chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole c'était pour énoncer ses grands principes de vies édictés par je ne sais quel érudit. Cela lui donne un air supérieur et dédaigneux qui est très loin d'être attirant. Pauvre mère, un tel comportement devait mettre ses nerfs à rudes épreuves !

Kitty devait reprendre la route avec nous pour Londres, comme nous lui avions promis. Elle se montra tout aussi douce et bien élevée que chez nous.

\- Du bon travail, Lizzy avec votre jeune sœur. Je ne l'ai presque pas reconnue à son retour tellement elle s'était assagie. (Kitty rougissait de bonheur). Évidemment, certains traits de caractères sont des causes perdues, mais c'est mieux que rien. Nous allons peut être pouvoir en faire une gentille fille finalement !

Enfin je retrouvai papa ! Il était rare quand il faisait un compliment sans raillerie derrière ! Nous rîmes tous beaucoup... Jusqu'au moment où Mère parla de choses moins drôles :

\- Alors mes filles, qu'attendez-vous pour donner des héritiers à vos époux ? Vous êtes mariées depuis plus de 6 mois et aucune de vous n'est grosse ! Avouez que c'est curieux ! Vous devriez écrire à votre cadette, elle au moins a su y faire ! Oh, mon bébé Lydia qui va être maman d'ici quelques semaines. J'en suis toute émue d'avance.

\- Maman, je vous en prie arrêtez. Supplia Jane.

\- Pourquoi ça, ma chérie. Je ne fais que vous donner de bons conseils rien de plus.

\- Cela suffit ma chère. Coupa sèchement mon père.

Fitzwilliam s'était tendu mais s'était tu. Il profita de cette accalmie pour engager la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre.

Les deux jours suivants furent agréables, nous nous retrouvâmes avec Jane comme avant nos mariages, nous fîmes des balades dans les champs et à Meryton pendant que nos époux partaient chasser avec Papa. Charles

tenta de nous inviter tous à Netherfield pour une soirée, mais il essuya un refus catégorique de Mère et Père réunis (pour une fois!), ils étaient bien décidés à nous garder tous à Longbourn, en souvenir des temps passés.

Le moment de repartir pour Londres arriva rapidement. Kitty ne tenait plus en place, apparemment elle avait échanger de longues lettres avec Georgiana pendant toute la durée de notre voyage. Un lien étroit et durable unissait désormais les deux jeunes filles. Elles devaient avoir minutieusement planifié leur toute première Saison à Londres.

Pour ma part, j'allais également vivre ma première Saison en tant que femme mariée, en tant que Mme Darcy. Cela présageait des moments forts et pas tous agréables je le crains. Enfin, les jours à venir me le diront.

.

**14 Juin**

Nous voici enfin installés à Londres. A notre arrivée, nous avons dû faire quelques changements concernant l'organisation de la maison. La chambre de Fitzwilliam et la mienne étaient séparées par la chambre de Georgiana.

Ce fut la première chose que nous demandâmes à nos employés. Installer les deux jeunes filles à l'étage, qu'elles aient leur intimité. Et surtout, que nous ayons notre propre tranquillité. Il était évident que nous garderions deux chambres, pour le protocole et ne pas choquer les personnes vivants avec nous, mais nous savions tout deux qu'une seule chambre serait réellement utilisé. Hors de question de dormir sans mon époux !

La deuxième décision prise concernant notre maison de Londres fut de la remettre au goût du jour. Si j'avais écouté Fitzwilliam nous aurions tout refait, comme à Pemberley, mais je m'y refusai. Je fis changer uniquement les rideaux, qui étaient trop épais et sombre à mon goût, et enlevai quelques tapis usés.

C'était de petits changements mais qui transformèrent la maison, elle devint plus lumineuse, accueillante.

L'après-midi même de notre arrivée, le colonel Fitzwilliam vint nous saluer et déposer Georgiana. La jeune fille avait quelque chose de changer, elle pétillait. Peut être était-ce l'influence de Kitty, ou bien elle devenait définitivement une femme ! Pauvre Fitzwilliam, il allait se faire des cheveux blancs avec nos jeunes sœurs. Elles allaient plaire aux divers bals, c'était certain.

.

**17 juin **

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu le plaisir de voir ma tante, Mme Gardiner. Elle est venue prendre le thé avec moi pendant que Darcy s'occupait de sa correspondance :

\- Alors Lizzy raconte-moi tout, comment c'était la Grèce ?

\- C'est un pays merveilleux. Si un jour vous avez l'occasion de voyager, allez-y avec mon oncle, je peux vous assurer que vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Vous avez bonne mine en tout cas. C'est plaisant, avec tous ces événements de cet été, vous aviez grise mine lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Puis nous parlâmes, de Jane, de Kitty, de Georgiana. Bref, toute la famille y passa. J'appris aussi que Miss Hopkins allait épouser Charles de Brasburg. Miss Hopkins avait longtemps espérer mettre la main sur mon époux. Encore une qui fut déçue. Elle eut au moins la décence de ne pas lui courir après comme Caroline.

\- C'est un coup dur pour son père. Ajouta ma tante.

\- Pourquoi ? Mr de Brasburg vient d'une longue lignée d'aristocrate si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Oui c'est certain, il a le titre, mais plus les finances ! Son frère aîné les à presque ruiné. On murmure qu'il aurait tout perdu au jeu. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de porter attention à ce type de commérage, il était trop simple de tout de suite affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'argent et pas du tout d'amour. Beaucoup avait fait ce raccourci avec moi et Darcy, et cela m'avait blessé. Même si notre cas était rare, c'était possible et je préférai laisser aux autres le bénéfice du doute.

Nous allâmes, en milieu d'après-midi nous balader avec Catherine et Georgiana, dans le parc à quelques rues de la maison. C'était un très joli parc : calme, vert, peu fréquenté et plein de petits écureuils tous plus adorables les uns que les autres, avec leurs petits yeux scrutateurs, leurs queues touffues, leurs petites pattes agiles. ADORABLES !

\- Lizzy, dis oui, on peut en ramener un ?

Il me fallu la plus grande détermination pour refuser de céder aux regards suppliants des deux jeunes filles. Mais à force de persuasion je réussis à convaincre les deux demoiselles que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'adopter un écureuil. Ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre dans une maison, en captivité.

Nous rentrâmes en fin d'après-midi. A notre arrivée, le thé était prêt. Lorsque Fitzwilliam rentra il nous informa que nous étions invités le lendemain soir à un bal :

\- Notre premier Bal Georgiana ! Tu entends cela, c'est fantastique ! Sautilla ma sœur.

Bien que Georgiana fut moins expansive, des rougeurs gagnèrent ses joues, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

.

**19 Juin**

Je me suis sentie un peu nauséeuse ce matin. Au début mon époux a souri, pensant que j'avais trop bu la veille. Néanmoins, lorsque je me suis levée je sentis une faiblesse dans mes jambes. En moins de 2 secondes, Darcy était à mes côtés.

\- Rallonge-toi Lizzy, je vais chercher le médecin.

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre, a demi vêtu, héla son valet et partit en moins de 5 minutes.

Je pris un instant de répit pour me remémorer la soirée de la veille. Une magnifique soirée. C'était une soirée chez Mr Hopkins, le grand ami de Fitzwilliam. Il donnait ce bal en l'honneur de sa fille qui allait épouser en Septembre Charles de Brasburg.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tous les regards se braquèrent sur nous. Notre première Saison en tant que mari et femme. Nous allâmes saluer le maître des lieux :

\- Bonsoir Darcy ! Madame Darcy. C'est vraiment très aimable à vous d'être venus.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Laissez moi vous présenter ma sœur Georgiana, ainsi que la sœur de mon épouse Miss Catherine Bennet.

\- Enchanté Mesdemoiselles.

Les filles s'excusèrent et filèrent saluer Charles et Jane qui venaient d'arrivés, accompagnés de.. Caroline. Je savais que ce moment arriverait forcément, mais je ne pus empêcher mon estomac de se contracter. Je pris sur moi et continuai de sourire.

Finalement la soirée se passa très calmement, moi qui redoutai les langues de vipères quant à mon mariage, il n'en fut rien. La plupart des conversations étaient animées par de la politique, pour les hommes. Il y avait beaucoup de tension actuellement entre le Parlement et notre Roi. Un climat très tendu qui inquiétait beaucoup de personnes. Chez les femmes, c'était moins sérieux, plus intrigant.

Personne ne comprenait le choix de Melle Hopkins :

\- Elle aurait pu choisir un meilleur parti ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Il est de notoriété public que la famille Brasburg est ruiné.

\- Quel dommage ! Une si belle jeune fille.

\- Encore un chasseur de dot.. Ce doit être une grande déception pour ce pauvre Mr Hopkins.

J'ai failli suggérer que peut être ils étaient amoureux mais je me retins de justesse. Cela aurait engrangé des questions, et sûrement quelques remarques déplacées quant à mon propre mariage. Autant me faire la plus petite possible, du moins dans les premières années.

Je m'excusai et parti à la recherche de nos deux jeunes demoiselles qui avaient déserté de ma vue. Cela m'inquiéta. Je finis par les retrouver autour d'une table à discuter et rire joyeusement avec une autre jeune fille et un garçon qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Comme tout se passait bien, je décidai de ne pas les interrompre, cela risquerait de les embarrasser.

Mr Hopkins ouvrit le bal avec sa fille.

\- Vous dansez ma chère ? Demanda mon époux.

\- Bien entendu.

Nous dansâmes les deux premières danses ensemble, puis je dansai avec Charles, pendant que Fitzwilliam invitait Jane, puis Georgiana et enfin Catherine. Cela me fit rire. Jamais je n'avais vu mon époux danser autant. Cette remarque me fit sourire. Mon cavalier dû penser que je souriais à l'une de ses remarques.

Je notai que Georgiana dansa deux fois avec le même jeune homme. Je ne m'en inquiétai pas outre mesure. Il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant.

**xxx **

Lorsque mon époux revint accompagner du médecin, il avait l'air moins inquiet que lors de son départ. Le Dr Jacobson avait dû le rassurer.

\- Alors Madame Darcy expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive.

\- Je me sens nauséeuse et lorsque j'ai tenté de me lever, mes jambes ont littéralement refusé de me porter.

\- Bien. Puis-je vous ausculter.

Le Docteur prit soin de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

\- Madame Darcy, je ne vois rien d'inquiétant. J'ai donc une question, quelque peu délicate.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- A quand remonte vos dernières menstruations ?

A sa question je sentis mes joues chauffer et mon cœur s'emballer. D'un seul coup tout s'expliquait. Le mal de mer, les douleurs dans la poitrine, la fatigue qui se faisait sentir plus rapidement. Je repris mes esprits, me rappelant que le médecin attendait toujours ma réponse.

\- Plusieurs semaines. Je.. Je n'avais pas fait attention jusque là, j'ai tellement été occupée. Je crois que cela remonte à mi mai.

\- Et bien, Madame Darcy, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer votre grossesse.

\- Est-ce bien vrai ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de plaisir. Je sentis les larmes monter. Le médecin sortit discrètement de ma chambre.

Fitzwilliam entra quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Lizzy je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ais-je rêvé ? Nous allons vraiment avoir un enfant ?

\- C'est ce qu'à l'air de penser le Dr Jacobson. Souris-je. Il était euphorique, ses yeux pétillaient et, notre mariage mis à part, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés, pris mes mains, les baisa. Puis embrassa tendrement mon ventre. C'était une drôle de scène qui se déroulait, mais c'était un moment de joie pure.

.

**20 Juin **

J'ai refusé d'en parler à qui que soit pour le moment. Darcy aurait voulu le dire à Georgiana et aussi à Charles et Jane. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront tous très heureux, mais je pense surtout à la déception qui en découlera si jamais je perds également celui-ci.

Je sais que je devrais être radieuse, pleine d'énergie et d'excitation, mais j'ai trop souffert la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas m'emballer, pour ensuite à nouveau pleurer un enfant. Cela nous a fait trop de mal. Si j'avais pu cacher cette grossesse à Darcy, je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. Du moins, pour les premières semaines. Il va être si malheureux, si un problème survient.

**22 Juin **

Les journées sont très agréables, longues et chaudes. Depuis deux jours j'enchaîne les visites le matin, je fais mon courrier et une balade l'après-midi et ce soir nous sommes invités chez les Bingley pour un bal.

Darcy voulait qu'on refuse :

\- Ne trouves-tu pas cela risqué avec ton état ?

\- Voyons Fitzwilliam, laisse moi profiter de la vie le temps que je peux encore sortir en public. D'ici quelques semaines, cela se verra et je serai confinée à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Si tu es sûre de ce que tu souhaites. Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier. Je disais cela pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. La dernière fois fut assez éprouvante pour nous deux.

Cela me peina énormément, ses mots me touchèrent au plus profond de mon être. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur mon vente.

\- Lizzy vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta mon époux.

\- Oui. J'aurai voulu vous épargner cette inquiétude.

\- Ne raconte pas d'idiotie Lizzy ! Je suis ravie d'être au courant. Je n'aurai pas supporter que tu me caches une telle informations. Enfin Lizzy ! Tu ne comptais pas me le cacher quand même ?

\- Si j'avais pu... murmurai-je

\- QUOI ? Mais enfin Elizabeth ! Qu'as-tu en tête ? Je suis ton époux. Je DOIS savoir ce type de nouvelle. En aucun cas tu peux me mettre de côté à ce sujet ! Suis-je clair ?

Je sentis les larmes monter. Que m'arrivait-il ? Habituellement, je faisais front et je lui répondais sans vergogne. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais qu'une envie : PLEURER et me cacher dans ma chambre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Fitzwilliam soit à mes côtés, me prenne dans ses bras et me berce doucement tout en s'excusant.

.

**27 Juin **

Cette semaine m'a littéralement épuisée ! Nous avons enchaîné les bals, les visites, les jeux de cartes. J'ai profité de ce matin pour dormir un peu plus, prétextant une migraine. Darcy a dû partir tôt, la chasse n'attend pas.

En fin de matinée, j'ai rejoins Georgiana et Kitty dans le salon, elles travaillaient leur dessin. Ma jeune sœur dessinait une nature morte, très jolie, colorée. Quant à ma belle-soeur, elle effectuait un portrait de sa compagne. C'était vraiment très ressemblant. Je les félicitai et m'asseyais avec elles jusqu'au déjeuner.

Nous profitâmes de l'après-midi pour aller nous balader au parc. Je me sentais bien. Plus de nausées, un bon sommeil, j'étais en pleine forme. Cela dû se voir car Catherine me dit :

\- Tu as l'air bien joyeux Lizzy ?

\- C'est vrai, que tu es rayonnante ces derniers jours. Ajouta Georgiana.

Elles me regardaient toutes deux, avec leur air suspicieux. Après quelques secondes à les sonder je pris la décision de tout leur dire :

\- Cela à peut être quelques choses à voir avec le fait que je vais avoir un enfant.

\- Oh super ! Je vais être tata ! Sauta Georgiana

\- Moi aussi ! Mon Dieu Lizzy quelle belle surprise. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

\- Je voulais garder la surprise, et éviter les déceptions au cas où.

\- Quelle cachottière tu fais ! Mais tu vas bien ? Souhaites tu qu'on rentre pour ne pas trop te fatiguer.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Faites comme à votre habitude.

Elles passèrent le reste de la balade à spéculer sur le sexe, le nom du bébé et ce qu'elles lui apprendraient. Je fus surprise par tant de projets. Moi même je n'y ai pas encore songé.

En rentrant, je constatai qu'une voiture de poste était garée devant la maison. A cette heure c'était étrange.. J'accélérai un peu le pas, pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Madame Darcy, vous voilà ! Un télégramme urgent pour vous.

J'ouvris la lettre rapidement, mes mains tremblaient. Les deux jeunes filles étaient à mes côtés toutes deux aussi inquiètes que moi. Un télégramme à cet heure ne pouvait présager quelque chose de bon :

_Lizzy, _

_Reviens vite à Longbourn mon enfant. Une chose affreuse est arrivée. _

_Lydia est morte en donnant naissance à son enfant. _

_Je crains que ta mère ne s'en remette pas. _

_Viens m'aider mon enfant, et préviens Jane s'il te plaît. _

_Papa _

_Voilà voilà.. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt_

_June_


End file.
